The Secret Keeper
by NariaVane
Summary: The War is over and so is school, Harry just wants to live a normal life and marry his girlfriend, Ginny. What happens when Draco just wont let Harry forget who his heart truly belongs to? HP/DM.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any other of the characters.**

The Secret Keeper**  
**

The war was far from over. Voldemort was dead, but there was still a war raging inside of Harry Potter. He felt like a void of open space that nothing but darkness would ever exist in. There were still plenty of people who wanted him dead. The Death Eaters didn't very much enjoy the idea of their precious leader being blown to smithereens. Some of them begged for pardons, claiming they were afraid of disobeying Voldemort's commands. Of those caught, Harry only cleared two, Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa.

Draco didn't say much after he was taken into custody, he didn't even ask for Harry's help. The young Malfoy was just as surprised as everyone else when Harry appeared in front of Wizengamot for the first time in weeks, demanding that he be released along with his mother.

Harry never felt the need to give a reason why. He didn't talk much anymore anyway.

It was the first time Harry had left Grimmauld Place for more than a few minutes in quite a while. He was sitting in a corner at The Leaky Cauldron, trying to ignore the glances and whispers. The attention became too much, and he suddenly began to regret coming out to Diagon Alley for a drink to meet Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He decided he'd leave early and owl them later, telling them something had come up. Harry made to stand, but before he could move he was approached by a very familiar, extremely unwelcome blond former Slytherin.

"Potter…" he almost whispered.

"Malfoy," Harry said back, looking up through the frames of his glasses, half disinterested. "Look, I'm meeting with Ginny, Ron and Hermione you should probably leave before they get here."

"My father's execution, was yesterday…" Draco interrupted quietly sitting down across from his former school rival.

Harry's heart stopped in his chest as he remembered the images in the Daily Prophet from this morning.

"Oh…umm…yes I know," Harry struggled to find words, he sighed dejectedly, "I'm very sorry…"

"No you're not," Draco said blankly.

Harry's eyes widened slightly but he didn't say a word. He had no idea how to respond.

There was an awkward silence, and the tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife.

Harry shifted his feet and stared at the bottle of Fire Whisky in his hands.

"So you're meeting with the Weaslette too? So have you gotten back together then?" Draco asked bitterly.

"Don't call her that," Harry tapped his fingers against his drink. "Yes I've been distant for quiet a while, but I plan on asking her to marry me."

"Ah…" Draco's eyes shifted to the right then down to his hands on the table, "So you told her about what happened, and she forgave you then?" He smirked when Harry's eyes betrayed his fixed expression, "You have told her about us?"

"There was no us Malfoy," Harry sighed. "And I plan on telling her soon. She'll know it was just a mistake."

Draco took a deep breath, "A mistake…" he nodded his head disappointedly, then looked down at the tattoo on his inner left wrist, now he was able to wear his Dark Mark in plain sight, "You know, even after Voldemort is gone, this mark stays implanted upon my skin, and it burns me just by its presence. It's nearly impossible to make it better. You always made it better Harry." He pushed aside the hair that covered Harry's lightening bolt scar, "And I know I always made it better too."

"Draco…" Harry whispered his first name as the blond stood up and turned to walk out knocking into Hermione in the process.

"Granger," he said curtly.

"Malfoy," she replied in a similar tone.

He nodded his head toward Ron and Ginny and walked out as quickly as possible.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked looking disgustedly at the door Draco had just walked out of.

"He came to talk about his father," Harry answered scooting over so Hermione could sit beside him.

Ginny sat a across from him and Ron slid in beside his sister.

"Oh yeah! Lucius Malfoy got the Dementor's kiss yesterday! Did you see the Prophet?" Ron grinned like he had just won the Quidditch World Cup, then shuddered, "Bloody gruesome stuff! I wish I'd of been there. Only thing disappointing about it, is that he didn't take his git of a son with him…"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Harry had never meant to cheat on Ginny. He knew how things were supposed to be. He had it all listed in his head.

1. Defeat Voldemort.

2. Become an Auror.

3. Marry Ginny and become a member of the Weasely family.

4. Have lots of grand-babies for Molly to spoil.

But then Draco happened.

It was during his sixth year, and he didn't expect it one bit, it was so forbidden and he didn't even think he was gay, but Draco seemed to be everything he'd ever wanted. Draco's love was the final reason Harry even had the strength to fight Voldemort in the end. But Harry loved Ginny too, it was a different type of love, and not nearly as deep, but it was stable and safe, and Draco was so unpredictable. Harry just wanted to settle down and be normal for once.

And that was exactly what he was doing, settling. When love was the real deal it caused far too much drama.

Harry would never admit that to anyone. His list of how things were supposed to be would be implemented without any complications so long as Draco understood.

However, he couldn't help but think, that if he was so happy with the way things were, why he was sitting here in his house tonight wasting himself away in a drunken stupor miserable and alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Nope...still don't own HP...**

**Rated M  
**

The Secret Keeper

Chapter One-

_6 months Later_

Harry wasn't a high class kind of person. In his youth he never really went to or did anything formal. Even at Hogwarts, the Yule Ball was all he had ever been subject to and even then he looked like a fool. Of course when the war had ended he'd attended quite a few funerals, but that was different, he had an excuse not to talk to anyone, and no one expected him to dance. Harry had been to one wedding in his whole life, and in a few weeks would be attending Ron and Hermione's, but not even that compared to what they were making him do tonight.

The Minister's Holiday Ball.

He wanted to die. He was going to look like a fool. He hated dress robes, hated large groups of people, and was completely terrible at mingling. Not only that, but this was not just any large group of people. They were important, rich and exotic, they were Witches and Wizards that he would eventually need to work with and work for. Being The Boy Who Lived meant they had high expectations for him.

Some of them may even be Death Eaters, waiting for the next coming of power.

The thought made him shudder.

Harry Potter didn't like this one bit, and he didn't feel comfortable. Now he was standing in front of the mirror in a Fleur Delacour designer dress robe (the half Veela had taken quite a fancy to fashion after she had saved up enough money from working at Gringotts. Her mum and dad were very willing to give her the money, but she told everyone this was something she wanted to do on her own, she really was quite good and was filling magazines instantly, they were all very proud of her). He was trying to fix his tie manually, but became frustrated and decided to use magic. If it were up to him, he'd be in jeans and a button down, but Ginny would never allow that.

"Positively smashing," Harry's mirror complimented, in a low and almost seductive tone.

Harry made a scoffing sound, he felt like a clown, going to a clown circus.

He had decided he was going to propose to her tonight, (no not the mirror!). Hermione had advised him that the Minister's Ball was the perfect time to do so. Harry was a bit reluctant, he wasn't very partial to attention but Hermione was a woman, and she knew what women wanted so he wasn't going to argue. He was grateful to get the advise, the whole romance thing never ever quite worked out for Harry, especially with Ginny.

His bedroom was large but not too big. He was happy to have found a cozy flat to move into. He rather preferred living in his new smaller house to the Black residence, there were far too many memories still etched in the walls of that old house (not to mention everything was always dark and dank and had traces of unidentifiable blood). His bed was king sized, as he moved around far too much in his sleep, and was a mess with clothing strewn all over, half from him trying to figure out what to wear and half him just being free and messy bloke. It stayed that way mostly until Ginny, came over, which was quite often nowadays, and took the liberty of clearing everything up (much to Harry's dislike).

On his desk sat a crumpled up piece of parchment with Harry's proposal to Ginny, scribbled all over it. Just atop it sat the box which held her engagement ring. Harry had just written it up and little while ago and he had nearly memorized it too, but planned on keeping it in his pocket just in case. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to think of something to say, he didn't think it could come naturally like it should, but procrastinating was always his style.

_Honestly Harry! Why do you always wait until the last minute?! _His mind scolded in a fairly good impression of Hermione Granger.

_I'm not quite sure… _He thought to himself.

It was about the time that he should be heading to the Burrow to meet up with everyone else. He looked at himself again in the mirror once or twice, gaining a few more heated compliments (he finally thanked her, just to be polite) and turned to take his leave. Harry had been expecting he would just use the Floo network that was hooked up, but he had been using it so often for the passed few months, and had forgotten to clean it. He didn't think anyone would be very pleased with him if he showed up to the Burrow just a few minutes before the start of the ball covered in soot. He decided he'd Apparate.

Harry really would've preferred to travel the Muggle way to relax his mind, but getting to the Burrow that way was quite a trip and quite frankly he didn't have the time.

So Harry Potter was gone with a loud _'pop' _and his new home fell still and quiet.

He landed just outside the Weasley home near the large field of grain, his stomach reeling. He stood still and composed himself, to keep himself from vomiting.

_Fingers and toes. _He thought to himself as he examined every digit to make sure they had come with him. He wiggled his toes in his shoes each one by one to count them. Harry had always been very good at Apparating, but the thought of splicing himself, made him cringe. When he was quite sure all of him was there, he walked to the front door and knocked.

It was a few minutes before he heard dainty feet running to the door.

"I'll get it," it was Hermione.

"It's most likely Harry! He's always the last to show up!" He heard Ron yell from farther away. Harry chuckled and the door flew open.

"Hello Harry!" she hugged him tight, as if she hadn't seen him in weeks. It was always like this with Hermione, she always welcomed him as if he were the most important person in the world, it felt great.

She pulled away and looked at him, "Well you look very handsome, wait'll Ginny gets a gander at you!" She nudged him.

"Yeah," he said faking a small smile.

Hermione looked very pretty, she was wearing a long dark brown, form fitting gown with thick straps, her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun, with ringlets falling down from the sides and back.

Harry stepped into the Burrow and entered the Living Room where everyone sat snacking on pies (mostly Ron and Bill). Ron was wearing black dress robes with a dark brown tie. Ginny stood up and took him in her arms, then left a small peck on his lips. She looked very pretty as well, she was wearing a knee length green dress and her hair was down, long and straight, as usual (which quite frankly Harry was beginning to find quite boring).

She was followed not long after by Molly, who hugged him just as tightly as ever and Arthur who shook his hand. Fleur twirled around in her golden gown and curtsied before giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Fleur asked him how he liked the new robes, and he smiled, telling her they were just delightful. When he had bought them, she wanted to give them to him for free, but he refused and paid full price for them.

"About time you got here Mate," Ron said with a smile after all of the greeting had been over.

"He's ze Chozen One," Fleur joked. "He haz ze right to be fashionably late."

"So shall we be off?" Hermione asked pointing to the Port Key she had prepared. It was a small golden bell with diamonds at it's base.

Ron grabbed one more pie and shoved it into his mouth before joining the group, when all six of them had placed their finger on the bell, Hermione said the code word and in the same second they were whirling to their destination.

Harry felt the sensation in his stomach as if he was being pulled through a tube that was now becoming all too familiar. When they arrived at their destination he was nearly thrown to the ground, and he looked around to noticed, Ron and Bill had a similar problem. Hermione, Ginny and Fleur however, glided gracefully to the floor, the only sound they made was the small click of their heels as they touched ground.

"Honestly boys," Hermione started, "You really should try to get better at this whole transporting thing."

The three girls laughed as they grabbed their dates and walked the rest of the way to their destination. It was just a short walk and Harry held his breath as they entered the large building.

The hall was very large, much larger than it looked from the outside (and that was saying something). Harry had never known so many people could attend one function. It was decorated beautifully, with ice sculptures atop each table and crystals hanging from the ceiling. Many of the tables from what Harry could see were crystal as well. He dared not touch anything too roughly for fear that it would shatter on the spot.

_So far so good, _Harry thought to himself as he grabbed something he couldn't name off of a waiters tray.

Things had gone smoothly and much to Harry's relief he wasn't bombarded by eager foreigners and the paparazzi were mostly low key and very professional, he should have known they'd have far too many people on their plate when everyone in the room was very successful. Part of him felt like he wasn't even good enough to be there.

Many people he had known from school had attended. One of the first people he bumped into was Luna Lovegood, she looked just as eccentric as always in an ice blue dress that glittered, and had silver trinkets dangling from all around. When she walked the silver pieces clanged together like Christmas bells. Her hair was in a long braid and her bang was tucked behind her ear along with her wand. She had what looked like a halo with more silver trinkets around her head. She wore a silver necklace, of a heart, modeled after the human heart, with four chambers and everything, it was beating steadily. In her arms was a small stack of Quibbler magazines.

She had been going around passing out Quibblers (most to the disgust of many stuck up guests), and warning people about One-Legged Ouaglars (which are apparently one-legged invisible creatures that suck on your toes while you sleep, causing you to forget your dreams), when she sensed Harry and came walking over to him.

"Hello Luna, didn't expect to see you here," He said taking the copy of The Quibbler that she handed to him.

"I expected to see you…" she answered not quite looking at him, sometimes it even felt like she was looking through him, or into him. With her seemingly permanently surprised look, it was something only Luna could do. "I'm here on behalf of my father for the Quibbler, I have a press invitation."

Ginny's eyes searched the hall looking for her boyfriend. When she spotted him speaking to Luna Lovegood, her possessive instincts came into play and she left Hermione's side to approach them. She slid her left hand into Harry's slowly and stood by his side.

"Hello Luna," she said and reached out her right hand, " You look…" she stopped trying to search for the right words, "…interesting."

Luna kept her gaze at Ginny's face never blinking and never taking her hand.

"And you look extraordinarily ordinary," she replied causing Ginny's eyes to open wide (Although it wasn't exactly an insult, leave it to Luna to tell you the truth). Harry suppressed a chuckle, and Ginny tightened her grip around his hand making him squint. "Quibbler?" the blond girl asked holding out a magazine to Ginny, "I'm hungry, I think I saw some pudding over there," she said absentmindedly, turning after a few seconds to skip away.

Ginny opened her mouth to complain, but was interrupted when The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt approached them followed by two men and an extremely attractive woman. They were politicians from Italy who were dying to meet the man that had thwarted the Dark Lord. They were fascinated by how mysterious Harry seemed. By this point Ginny was soaking up the attention and speaking more than Harry was. That didn't bother him too much, he was never very good at answering questions about himself anyway.

Harry was trying his hardest to pay attention to the conversation, but he was finding it increasingly difficult. He should have known _he'd_ be there, as well superfluously fashionably late.

Harry's eyes began to wander to a certain platinum blond head that had just walked through the door and was coming down the large staircase with a shapely bodied raven haired woman in a red halter-top dress hanging on his arm. They were heading straight in his direction.

Draco said his hellos to many people on the way, as his date grabbed a Martini from a waiter and they stopped only when they reached Shacklebolt.

"Good evening," Draco said nodding his head.

Shacklebolt introduced Draco to the group, and in return Draco introduced his date, as Astoria Greengrass, or so Harry believed. He could honestly care less about who the woman was. His mind was blank of all but thoughts of how beautiful Draco looked and how lucky the woman was to be draped upon Draco's arm. He was wearing expensive all black dress robes, with an elegant pattern sewn in. He stood out like the brightest star in the night sky, and Harry felt his breath catch in his lungs as he watched Draco speak. His pale skin held a tinge of pink, that had been absent the last time Harry had seen him. Draco had decided not to gel his hair back and it fell loosely over his face, the way Harry told him he like it back when they had been lovers, but it was still far from messy. Harry pushed the bridge of his glasses up on his nose. He was beginning to feel a little warm and a bit uncomfortable. Shacklebolt appeared to say something funny gaining a large smile from Draco that would make even Gilderoy Lockehart's knees buckle if he saw it. His smile turned into a smirk as he made a tactful remark. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Harry felt a stab of jealousy when he realized that a smile like that from Draco, may never be directed at him again.

Shacklebolt dismissed himself and walked off to entertain other guests leaving Draco and his date standing across from Harry and Ginny. Ginny glared at Astoria with disdain as her eyes scanned over the other woman's body.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but froze when Draco didn't even glance in his direction then walked away.

Harry watched as his former lover draped an arm over Astoria's shoulders and walked until he was far away, his dates curvaceous body turning multiple heads as they walked.

Harry would have never guessed that Draco Malfoy liked female parts so much, he'd be choosing to shag the woman who had so much of everything. Had he really gotten over him so quickly?

At least Harry had the decency to choose a simple woman, it wasn't the same as being with a man, but at least Ginny didn't look like she was smuggling melons.

_Stop thinking like a jealous fool, _He scolded himself.

_He was never worth it anyway._

Suddenly Harry's entire night was ruined and all it had taken was five minutes of Draco ignoring him. He wanted nothing more in the world then to just leave.

_How could he not say a word to me? _Harry asked himself, knowing full well the answer.

_I left him, so why does it matter so much to me? _

It was quite true. He was fine with not seeing him for months. It wasn't perfect of course, he thought about him every night before he went to bed. He dreamt about him and fantasized of times when they used to be together, but it had never hurt this much.

_He didn't even look at me._

Harry had never known what it felt like to be replaced.

Up until this point, he had been the one doing all the rejecting.

The former Gryffindor watched as Draco took Astoria's hand and whispered something in her ear, she giggled and turned her gaze to Harry giving him a knowing look. They walked toward the dance floor, and joined the other dancers in a synchronized waltz.

Harry panicked. _Did he tell her?_

_I swear if he told our secret to anyone, I'll…_

_You'll do what? _Another part of him challenged. Harry didn't know what he would do, but he had to find some way to ask Draco later on.

"May I have this dance?" A tall dark man stood in front of Ginny offering his hand. She looked at Harry as if asking for permission. He nodded never losing sight of Draco, and let go of Ginny's left hand.

She stared intently at her boyfriend for a while. He seemed to be more interested in something else. Lately it always seemed like he didn't care about anything she did, like he wasn't attracted to her or in love with her. He wasn't possessive, never got jealous. He barely even touched her…

"I'd love to," she answered, hoping maybe this would finally stir some emotion, in Harry.

The man bowed and led her onto the dance floor.

She frowned when Harry didn't even watch her leave.

* * *

Harry had been so entrenched in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Ron stepped up to him and was at his side.

"Oy, who's the bloke that just took my sister for a dance?" He asked sounding like he cared far more then Harry did.

"I don't know…" Harry answered, "But I don't ever worry too much, your sister's got a good head on her shoulders."

"Right…" he looked over Harry suspiciously. If that man had taken Hermione…

He shrugged it off, "Did you get a look at that dame hanging off of Malfoy's arm?" he asked a second later, suddenly catching Harry's attention. "She's Daphne Greengrass' little sister," Harry nodded suddenly noticing a resemblance, between Draco's date and a Slytherin from their year. "I didn't believe it at first, thought I was going 'round a twist," Ron continued, "What would a fox like that, want with a slimey git like Malfoy?"

_A lot of things, _Harry thought to himself. _Like a giant cock for example._

But he couldn't say that to Ron.

The thought of that woman anywhere near his Draco's cock made him want to tear off her head.

_Wait? My Draco? _Bloody hell he was going insane.

Harry grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and downed it far too quickly, he replaced it with another one.

"I don't know. Money. Power. Status," He replied instead. "Personally, I think her chest is a bit much," he added.

"There's no such thing as too much Harry…she's a perfect hourglass" Ron said watching the woman, drool nearly dripping from his mouth. "He's a right lucky git, he is."

_Leave it to Ron to say something to make me feel worse._

Harry threw back his third glass of alcohol. This time he wasn't even sure what it was that he had grabbed...

* * *

Harry knew that it was the stupidest decision he could ever make. He was so upset and alone, and now he was drunk.

Yes, Harry Potter had gotten smashed at the Minister's Holiday Ball. The only thing worse then staring at your ex while he was with another woman, was being drunk while staring at you ex while he was with another woman.

And Harry was an emotional drunk.

He watched as Draco danced with that swine Astoria Greengrass, he twirled her around as if he hadn't a care in the world.

_It's not fair._

He wandered over to the dance floor and captured Draco by the forearm, causing his to stop his movements.

Draco looked over his shoulder surprised and Astoria shot Harry a strange look.

"You, I, talk," was all Harry said as he pulled the blond away from his date and towards a large door he assumed led to the lavatory.

When they were situated in the bathroom Harry looked around nervously and examined all of the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"The loo Potter?" Draco scoffed, "Oh how romantic, though I think we've done this whole sneaking into the bathroom thing a few times before."

"Stuff it Malfoy," Draco smirked at Harry's anger.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows as he listened to Harry's slightly slurred words.

**Was he drunk?**

"Are you drunk, Potter?" Draco asked through coy laughter.

"Yes. A little bit." Harry answered. "But that's besides the point."

They paused their conversation as an extremely burly man with gray hair and short arms walked in to use one of the urinals, he walked out staring at them awkwardly.

"I think it's very relevant," Draco whispered, "We're at the Minister's Ball, this is hardly good etiquette."

"Oh, don't go all 'Richie-Rich on me," Harry dismissed him raising a hand as if to sweep him off.

"Who's Richie-Rich?" Draco asked confused.

"No one important," Harry sighed. "What I want to know is who that bimbo is you came here with." Harry stated trying to sound as unbothered as possible.

Draco paused for a second and his lips curled into a smirk. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Why does it matter? Why… Harry Potter, are you jealous?" Draco nearly cracked a full grin.

"Uh…no…not really."

_Liar._

Draco folded his hands over his chest, he wasn't believing a word of this.

"It's just, does she have to be so…" Harry held his hands far from his chest imitating Astoria's breasts. "I can't imagine any gay man, being remotely attracted to…those." Harry cleared his throat nervously before saying the last word.

"Who said I was attracted to her?" Draco bit, already hating himself at divulging that information.

"Okay then what are you attracted to?" Harry asked releasing his hands to his sides.

Draco inched himself closer, and swept Harry's lips into a slow sensual kiss. Harry shuddered at the touch, but soon relaxed and placed his hands upon Draco's hips pulling him closer. It'd been so long, since they had felt each other this way, he had thought about it for months, but none of that compared. Harry had no idea what he was doing, this was more than stupid, it was insane, idiotic, suicidal. Should someone walk in, what would he do?

They pulled away both gasping for air.

Draco pushed the door to a stall open and pulled Harry in with him.

"What are you doing?" Harry bit, pretending to sound reluctant.

"Just a little reminder," Draco whispered against his ear. He licked the lobe before blowing upon it.

Harry moaned, "I don't think…"

"Oh shut up,"

Draco licked Harry's bottom lip, before grabbing it between his teeth. Harry pressed his mouth against the blonds in a heated kiss, complying when Draco's tongue begged for entrance into his mouth.

Draco's hand wandered down to Harry's trousers, he unbuttoned them and brought down the zipper.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, as the blond placed soft kisses upon his neck.

Draco stroked Harry's cock slowly at first. Harry shivered at how expertly, the other man touched him. Draco fisted his member in perfect rhythm tightening his hand as he got to the tip and pulling back his foreskin just a bit on his way to the base.

"Yes?" he whispered back, his breath softly caressing the skin on Harry's neck.

"Don't….Stop…"

Draco bit down on Harry's neck and sucked upon the soft skin. The brunette was sure it would leave a mark. But he didn't care.

"Don't stop," He said again.

Draco strengthened his grip on Harry's cock, and sped up his ministrations.

"You want me to make you come, don't you Harry?" Draco's voice was stern and sexual.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"You want me to make you say my name?"

"Yes…" he said again.

Harry bucked forward and back, fucking Draco's hand. Pre-cum dripped from Harry's throbbing member and Draco used his thumb to spread it along the tip.

"You want to fuck me."

"Yesssssss…" the last one came out in Parseltongue, but Harry was sure Draco would get the jest.

"…Draco…" Harry spoke through heavy breaths, "Please…"

"Well that's just too bad…" Harry's eyes opened wide as Draco placed a soft kiss upon his lips, and loosened his grip on Harry's member. The blond turned and made his way out of the stall.

"But…" Harry pleaded closing his pants and following the other man out, leaning his shoulder against the frame of the bathroom stall.

"But nothing!" Draco stopped and turned around to glare at the other man. "I have a date to get back to, and quite frankly, _so_ do you." He turned on his heel and exited the bathroom.

Harry tilted his head back against the wall and sighed, suddenly remembering Ginny. She didn't deserve this. She deserved a committed man who acted like he actually wanted her.

He was definitely going to propose now and he was going to hold his ground.

Even in the presence of his…smoking hot, sexually frustrating, positively infuriating, blond former lover.

Harry straightened his tie, and ran a hand through his messy locks.

A large part of him wishing he was still in that bathroom stall kissing Draco.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

The Secret Keeper

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read. I really hope you are enjoying the story so far, please leave a review and let me know what you think. You probably noticed this in the first chapter, but I figured I'd just mention it. Harry's thoughts are in _italics, _while Draco's are in **bold.**

Thanx again.

*heart*

Chapter 2

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" Hermione yelled grabbing Harry by his elbow. "The night is almost through, and you've yet to…propose," She said the last word in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I had to use the bathroom!" Harry pulled his elbow away, soothing the places where her nails had dug into his skin.

"Well Ginny's been looking all over for you!" She scolded. Hermione creased her eyebrows. "Have you been over drinking?"

"Yeah a little," Harry shrugged.

"Harry Potter, how could you be so _stupid!_" She put emphasis on the final word.

"What? I was a little nervous…"

_Liar_. His mind really needed to stop doing that.

"That's no excuse to get trashed, here stand still," Hermione raised her wand and ghosted it over Harry's face. She muttered a spell Harry had never heard before, and he felt the haze lifting from his mind.

"Hermione, why do you know everything?" Harry asked fixing his glasses.

She smiled.

"Because if I didn't you and Ronald would always be in _loads_ of trouble. Plus training to be a healer does have it's advantages." She pushed him. "Now go propose!"

Harry made his way through the people. He paused a bit when his eyes fell upon Draco. Their eyes met for a second, but the blond turned quickly away.

Harry scanned the crowd for the Minister, who was standing by the stage, in front of the quartet. Harry ran to him and whispered in his ear. Shacklebolt turned to him, his eyes opening wide and a large grin forming on his face. The Minister hugged Harry very tightly nearly lifting him off the ground.

"Go on boy!" He said when he had put Harry down, "On the stage, yeah," he guided Harry to the stage and motioned for the quartet to stop playing their chamber music. He placed his wand to his throat.

"Our young Harry Potter has an announcement," said he his voice now slightly amplified.

Harry placed his wand at his throat, following Shacklebolt's example.

"Well…Hello," his voice came out far too loud, and the crowd covered their ears. Harry made the adjustment, his cheeks becoming red.

"Idiot," Draco whispered to his date, who giggled.

Ginny turned to him and glared, then back to the stage.

Harry's eye's scanned the crowd for Ginny, and found Draco. Just in front of the infuriating blond was where she stood.

_Excellent choice of position Ginny, just perfect, make this real hard for me. Go 'head. I'm cool. Fuck._

Harry had never really wanted to make this a public event, he hated attention, why was it that no matter how hard he tried not to be, he was always the center?

**Bloody Attention Whore, **thought Draco as he glared at the man who appeared to be looking back.

Harry tried to keep his gaze on Ginny, but was finding it difficult. His eyes kept shifting to behind her and just above her head. It didn't help at all that Draco was positively staring.

_More like glaring. Get your head together Harry, people are waiting._

**Get on with it you bleeding wanker. **Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hffmph!" Harry cleared his throat and began, "As many of you may know, there is someone in this room that is very important to me."

Ginny's cheeks became red. He was talking about her. She tried to catch his eye, but was finding it rather difficult, but he was looking in her general direction so she chocked it up to nerves.

"I want you to know how much I care about you," Harry watched as Draco's glare eased, into a calm gaze. "And how much you've helped me. Of course it hasn't been perfect. And we've had our fair share of Dark Lords," ( the crowd chuckled a bit at this).

"But I want you to know how much I appreciate you."

**What is he getting at? Staring at me as he says all of this. Am I supposed to cream my panties like I'm some sort of horny school girl? Well…he does look rather cute all flustered, and nervous up there.**

"I wish every night, that I could spend the rest of my life with you."

_That was not a part of my speech._

"But it all depends on your answer," He searched Draco's face looking for a hint of emotion, the other man showed none.

**Oh god how mushy, just a few months ago, there was no 'us,' now this?**

"I may not always show it perfectly, but I love you…"

_Draco…_

**I love you too…**

"And I want you to join me up here on the stage…Ginny Weasley, can you come up here please."

Draco felt his heart stop and a tightening sensation in his chest, as he watched the ginger haired girl, jump up and down. Everything appeared to go in slow motion as she turned around to face the crowd with a large grin on her face, tears escaping from her eyes. She walked up to the stage as quickly as her little feet could carry her, but still to Draco it seemed to take an eternity.

The color rose in Ginny's cheeks as Harry kneeled in front of her. The crowd watched in awe at the romantic sight, as Harry Potter, pulled a box from his robes and opened it to the Weasley girl. Draco didn't need to be a lip reader to know what he said next. She nodded the color rising in her cheeks, and allowed him to put the ring upon her left hand.

Draco would have sworn his heart had shattered, if it were possible.

**Quit being such an idiot. Malfoy's don't get broken hearts…we simply just forget.**

Ginny jumped up into Harry's arms and they hugged tightly, photographers flocked to the stage to get a picture.

"Can we get a kiss?!" Colin Creevey shouted holding his camera to his face, "For the _Daily Prophet, _you two may even make the front page!"

Harry dipped Ginny low until her hair nearly touched the ground, then placed a soft kiss upon her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

When they returned back to standing, Harry searched for a familiar tuft of platinum blond hair in the crowd, but could find none.

Draco Malfoy had gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this fanfiction.  
**

The Secret Keeper

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews so far I really hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think (please:)). The next one should be up soon. *heart*

Chapter 3-

The least Harry could do was let Ginny spend the night. It would be awkward if he proposed to her and than just sent her on her merry way.

Everyone had been so thrilled, Ron gave him a large bear hug, and went on and on about how there couldn't possibly be a better man for his sister Ginny.

Bill punched him on the arm (rather hard actually) and told him he couldn't wait until he was part of the family.

Hermione boasted of how she knew the Minister's Ball was the perfect plan.

He got hugs all around, and had to take far too many pictures, (a rather bizarre one for Luna, something he couldn't quite explain even if he tried his hardest).

He knew he would wake up tomorrow morning to headlines like 'Hero Takes A Wife' and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. He was, very much in fact regretting his decision.

It was so difficult to be what everyone else wanted him to be. Maybe things would be easier if he just gave up the hero façade.

Harry Potter certainly didn't feel quite like the hero everyone claimed him to be, he didn't feel at all like himself. He felt more like a villain.

To Draco, to Ginny, to himself.

Most of all to Draco.

The fact that Draco had left the minute Harry proposed troubled him very much. He had no idea he'd be hurting the other man, Draco had in fact, basically rejected him in the toilet. He seriously hoped Draco didn't hate him, Harry wanted more than anything to send him an Owl, or a Floo (if he wasn't disconnected from Malfoy Manor's network). He wanted so badly to apologize, but he would have to wait until tomorrow morning.

Now he was standing in his bedroom with Ginny, she was magically cleaning up his bedroom, he was undressing.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," he announced, walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay," said Ginny, finishing up with his clothes. She was placing them neatly into the closet.

Harry stepped into the bathroom and winced when his feet hit the cold tiled floors. He quickly turned on the water, and mist filled the room. Harry liked his water fairly hot, most people would say he liked it extremely hot, but he enjoyed it this way. Harry sometimes felt that if the water wasn't hot enough, he wasn't entirely clean. After tonight, he believed he certainly needed quite a lot of cleaning.

He stepped into the shower and closed the glass door. He was in the shower for several minutes, seriously considering relieving himself of his sexual frustration, when he heard someone enter the bathroom. He looked through the foggy glass, and sighed to himself when he saw Ginny, in a pale pink robe. His sexual frustration instantly left his body.

She slid the glass door open and smiled at him, and began sliding the shoulders of her robe down.

"I'm just about done here, Ginny," said Harry rinsing the soap off of his body.

"No! Stay…" she exclaimed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I figured…" she stopped.

"I'll see you in bed…don't worry," he removed her hand from his shoulder and stepped out of the shower.

He grabbed his wand off the edge of the sink.

"Accio towel," Harry whispered when he got to the door. His towel flew into his hand and he wrapped it around his body.

By the time Ginny got out of the shower, Harry was dressed and laying in bed. He had decided to take a look at The Quibbler Luna had given him. (He tried reading it upside down, like she often did, but quit when it didn't quite work out).

She stood at the end of the bed and looked at him, her red hair was wet and falling down unto her shoulders. Her eyes were still puffy from when she cried after he proposed. She smiled at him and slid into the bed, crawling up towards him.

She kneeled before him and pulled the magazine down, her freckled nose, nearly touching his. She kissed him softly on the lips, he kissed back but after only a short time, pulled away not feeling nearly as invigorated as he felt when he kissed Draco.

"I…think we should try to get some sleep, Ginny…" Harry said sitting farther up on the bed.

"But…"

"It's been a long night, I'm a bit tired," he took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table.

She gave a loud exasperated sigh, and collapsed into the bed beside him. She wiggled her way under the sheets looked happily at the ring on her finger, then turned to him and stared.

"Harry…" she breathed hard.

"Hmm?"

"I stay here kind of often, nowadays…I figured by now, that we'd be…well physical." Ginny blushed, and fiddled with her hair. "It's not like I'm a virgin, or anything…"

"I know…" He tried to stop her.

"…It just feels to me, like - like you never want to touch me."

Harry sat up once again and looked at her sternly.

"That is not true, Ginny…" He sighed.

_Liar._

"It's just," he continued biting his inner lip. "I think - I think you're special, and I want - I wanted to wait until we're married…"

_Liar._

She nodded her head holding back happy tears.

Harry ran his hand through his wet hair, relieved that she had believed him.

Ginny's eyes widened when she caught sight of a small bruise just behind Harry's ear. It was red and swollen and a small part of it was purplish-blue.

It was a love bite. A hickey, and she certainly hadn't given it to him.

The breath stopped in her chest, and she clenched her fists hard, but didn't say a word. She really couldn't. One, because it hurt so much, and two, because if it was really nothing, she'd look like a jealous fool. Harry's hair fell back into place, and the mark was no longer in sight.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked when he sensed a change in her disposition.

She forced a smile, "Oh…it's nothing…I'm going to go to sleep. I'm suddenly very tired."

She turned over and faced his closet, she couldn't stand looking at him tonight.

xoxoxo

**Harry Potter, The Boy Who's Engaged!**

-By Rita Skeeter

Around midnight last night, honored guests to the Ministry's Annual Christmas Ball, were treated to a delightfully romantic treat, when Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, asked Ginny Weasley to be his wife. The young wizard fresh The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, gained fame at the age of only two years old, when he became the only person to survive the killing curse. He enhanced his fame when he finally defeated The Dark Lord himself, ending the Second Great Wizarding War. Mr. Potter, made a gorgeously heart felt speech, his eyes, glistening with love for his now fiancé, Ginny Weasley. She ran to the stage shouting, "Yes!" her eyes filled with tears of joy. The young couple shared passionate kisses and looked lovingly into each other eyes, as onlookers stared in awe. (cont. on pg 5...)

The article was written in the shape of a heart, just below it in a smaller heart was a moving image, of Harry dipping Ginny, nearly to the floor, her leg reaching as far up into the heavens as she could throw it, as he placed a kiss on her waiting lips. The image was set to loop, over and over, merely looking at it made Draco Malfoy sick.

The newspaper lay across a large mahogany table, a copy of The Quibbler from the night before, sat beside it. (Draco had no idea why he'd taken the damned thing).

The Malfoy Manor was a truly breathtaking sight. Table's and countertops made of pure marble, knights armor streaking across the halls, luxurious white couches that never stained. The Manor housed more than one-hundred rooms, most of which Draco had never even been in. The whole mansion was a like a heaven that had only ever been touched by the purest of blood. The platinum blond male stood at the center of his foyer, _The Daily Prophet _was now clutched in his hands.

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is?!" Draco yelled throwing the newspaper into the flames of his fireplace. Astoria looked up from the kitchen table where she sat eating.

"Still upset about what happened last night?" She chuckled. "My darling Draco," she said condescendingly, "Why does it bother you so?"

"Don't call me darling," spat Draco glaring at her. "Didn't I tell you to be out of the Manor before I woke up?"

"Oh don't give me that tough guy act," she waved him off, placing a piece of toast into her mouth, chewing, swallowing and then continuing. "I'm not Parkinson - it takes far more effort to get rid of me. Don't act like a git just because your boyfriend-"

"He's NOT my BOYFRIEND!" Draco raised his voice, she only laughed.

"Clearly," she pointed at the picture of Harry kissing Ginny in her copy of _The Daily Prophet._

Draco bit his bottom lip out of anger, he walked through the large room, passed the wall to the kitchen and stood beside her where she sat in front of the kitchen island.

"Now see here…" he began pointing a finger at her.

"You don't have to worry about it," said Astoria cutting him off. A glass of pumpkin juice floated into her hand and she took a sip, "I know you're hurt, but he'll come crawling back, you'll see. You told me how he melted at your touch in the loo. After that little tease, there's no way he could stay away. Not only that, but the whole time he proposed, he was looking at you. Those words were meant for _you_. Sure he's an idiot, but he can't keep up this charade forever. You'll have your man soon enough."

Draco sighed and snuck a piece of toast off of Astoria's plate, earning a glare.

"I hope you're right Story…"

He tried to steal the last piece of toast, but she snatched it from his hand.

"Of course I am," she smiled before popping it into her mouth.

xoxoxo

The next afternoon, Harry was pacing back in forth in front of his bed. He wanted to apologize, (well more like beg and grovel for forgiveness). But what could he possibly say?

_I'm sorry that I started some crazy affair with you, told you I loved you, allowed you to wank me in the loo only to then propose to someone else while you watched not but ten minutes later. But… we can still be friends right?_

_Yeah…that'll work, _thought Harry rolling his eyes.

Within the next ten minutes, his room was full of crumbled of pieces of parchment, each had a scribbled note that didn't quite make the cut to be sent to Draco. Not wanting to sound too eager, after several horrifying trials, he decided upon this:

_Malfoy,_

_I hope you don't hate me for what happened last night. I was hoping we could still talk. I don't want to lose you._

_-Potter_

Harry wanted to be less formal and address Draco by his first name, but he didn't think the blond would care too much for that after what happened.

xoxox

When Hedwig arrived at Draco's balcony he recognized her straight away and scoffed.

**Honestly Potter, an owl?**

She tapped at the glass with her beak as he contemplated allowing her in. Deciding it wasn't the owl's fault that Harry was such a dingbat, he slid the glass doors open. He fed Hedwig a strawberry as he removed the parchment that was tied unto her leg, he then left a few more for her snack on as she waited.

Draco sat on top of his bed and un-rolled the parchment reading its contents.

"This is the worst apology I've ever received…" He looked up at Hedwig and she tilted he head in confusion. "How dare he assume that I was even bothered by him proposing to that…woman…? He could have at least addressed me by my first name…" Draco frowned as Hedwig give him a pitying look.

"No matter, he shall have my answer."

Draco grabbed a parchment from off of his bedside table, and summoned a quill for the bureau beside his mirror. He slowly and elegantly wrote his response before neatly folding the paper and placing it into an envelope. He walked to Hedwig and fastened it to her leg, before handing her another fruit and sending her on her way.

xoxox

It wasn't too long before Harry had a response, Hedwig was very efficient after all. (Not anything like Errol). He hurried to his window and removed the envelope from Hedwig's leg. It was an elegant little envelope, golden with a soft silk like texture. Harry pulled off the wax that was engraved with the Malfoy seal and unfolded the parchment that was inside. Harry studied the paper which was just as elegant, it's frame was the body of a snake slithering around the corners and on the bottom left hand side in Edwardian script were the letters DM. At the center of the parchment in Draco's elegant cursive handwriting were two words:

_Fuck You_

Harry let a small chuckle escape from his lips. He should have known Malfoy would give a response like that. The problem was, what could he possibly do to get Draco to talk to him? Sending another letter didn't possibly seem like it would work, he decided he'd give him some time to cool off.

It was three days later, before Harry sent another letter. It had been bugging him inside the whole time, and he wanted nothing more than to just stretch his whole heart out on paper. He was depressed and moody and Ginny kept asking questions. He just wanted Draco to forgive him and for his conscience to be clear. A large part deep down inside of him wanted Draco to never stop wanting him.

xoxox

_Dear Draco, _

_I know you hate me and don't want to be hearing from me, but if I could explain to you why I did what I did then maybe we could both feel better. It would be great if you'd agree to come over some time and talk. Please._

_Harry_

**Make us both feel better? **Draco scoffed and looked up at Hedwig, "Is your owner serious?"

Astoria who was magically painting her toenails, looked at Draco as if he'd just swallowed a toad.

"Are you talking to his owl?" Astoria chuckled and looked back at her half painted bright blue toenails.

Draco frowned.

"Let me have a look-see," she said holding out her right hand to Draco. He placed it in her hands and she read it quickly, when her eyes were done scanning the page she laughed wholeheartedly. "What'd I tell you? Crawling back. Pathetic really, how predictable, but who can resist the Malfoy charm? Why if you were straight, I'd be buggering you half way across London by now."

Draco made a disgusted face, "Not with those you wouldn't," he pointed at her large chest, and she threw a pillow at him.

"What are you going to say next? You absolutely must keep playing hard to get Draco!" Astoria wailed as he wrote onto a new piece of parchment, when he was finished he handed the envelope to Hedwig, caressed her feathers and sent her on her way.

xoxox

_Get bent._

This response came just as Harry was finished getting ready for the dinner at the Burrow. Harry laughed, apparently Draco had a fancy for two word responses. However funny it was, Draco still hadn't forgiven him and he still wouldn't be able to get the blond off his mind all night. The thought made him frown.

Harry heard a 'whoosh' come from a few rooms down and assumed it was Ginny coming to pick him up. He walked to his living room and greeted her by the fireplace, they both stepped in and shouted, "The Burrow!" very clearly. They disappeared in a flurry of green flames.

He was pushed through the fireplace and came face to face with Luna Lovegood who was sitting on the couch beside one of the twins holding a small tub of pudding, eating happily. She smiled when she saw Harry enter through the fireplace. Ginny frowned, Luna had obviously not been there when Ginny left.

"Hello Harry Potter," she said with a bright face. She studied him for a bit not bothering to wipe away the tiny spot of chocolate on her bottom lip. "Still having trouble with the dragon?" she asked assuredly. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Harry confused.

"Dragon?" Harry asked bewildered, "I haven't got a dragon-"

Just then, Molly came storming in, "There's our future son-in-law!" she held him in a tight hug then squeezed his cheek awkwardly. "Come into the kitchen everyone! Dinners ready!"

They all stammered into the kitchen, it was just as Harry always remembered it, warm and inviting, a broom was sweeping across the floor on it's own, and the pots and pans that dinner was made in were cleaning themselves. He looked at the large Weasley family, (and Luna), and sighed, they were the family he never had, surely he couldn't give them up for something like love.

_Why am I even thinking about Draco? Just a few weeks ago, I was fine, It's all because of that bloody Ball, _Harry sighed.

The table had been charmed to stretch a bit longer. Harry took his usual seat besides Arthur.

"Our Ginny engaged to Harry Potter," he said smiling wildly once everyone's plates had been filled with food, "I know it's been a few days, but I still can't get over it. So great to see you making an honest woman out of our Ginny."

Harry faked a small smile, just enough to satisfy Arthur.

"Yes, honest," said Fred and George mocking their father.

Ginny glared at their smiling faces.

"Personally…"

"We feel sorry for you."

"You think mum's got a right nasty temper…"

"Wait till you live with our sister."

Ron snickered and Hermione elbowed him, If Ginny had been born part Basilisk, the twins would have both been six feet under. Her glare didn't falter their amusement for one second, their smiles were as bright as ever. Harry didn't laugh throughout the dinner, the very thought of his engagement to Ginny made his stomach hurt.

When dinner was over, Harry and a few other people had re-entered the family room, Ginny and Hermione stayed behind to help Molly clean up a bit and Ron and Charlie sat in the corner playing a game of wizards chess while Bill watched. Percy left early, (he had decided he'd visit them more often, seeing as the war had scared him half to death at the thought of losing any of them, but that didn't mean he'd stay longer than he needed to).

It was then that Harry noticed that Luna was standing across from him staring rather oddly. After a few minutes the twins suddenly apparated at either side of Luna, Harry was taken aback with surprise, Luna however seemed unfazed.

"Oh, hello Fred, George," she said obviously addressing them correctly.

"Hello Luna…" they said simultaneously before skulking away with whispers of, "She's bloody weird, she is," "First one we haven't caught with that," and, "She's impenetrable…"

Harry sat down on their old but comfy couch and Luna sat beside him still staring.

"I know a lot of people think I'm strange…" she finally spoke after several minutes of uncomfortable staring, "That's why I never really had too many friends."

"I'm your friend, Luna," said Harry reassuringly.

"That's nice," she replied. "I'm glad, because I like being strange. I'd much rather be different, and happy, then what people expect me to be and completely miserable," she searched Harry's face for a little while, sensing a bit of understanding creeping up onto his features, "Do you understand, Harry Potter?"

"Umm…yes," Harry answered, "I believe so," he looked around the room nervously and bit his inner lip. "I have to go," he stood up and Luna smiled.

He ran for the front door, and everyone stared up at him awkwardly.

"Oy, Harry! Where are you running off too?!" Ron called from behind.

"It's an emergency Ron, tell Ginny bye for me, yeah? I'll talk to her later, tell her not to worry," he called back before opening a loudly shutting the door.

"What do you think that was about?" said Fred smiling wildly.

"Something about his dragon I suppose…" Luna answered trialing off as the rest of them stared at her awkwardly.

"Harry's got a dragon…?"

xoxox

As soon as he was out of the magical boundaries of the Burrow, Harry stopped in his tracks and composed himself. What had he been thinking proposing to Ginny? How thick could he possibly be? He was still in a very, unsettling phase in his life, but to force himself to submit to what he thought was right? He could smack himself. He needed to do a lot of thinking a lot of talking, he needed to see Draco Malfoy. He pulled his wands from his inside jacket pocket and with a loud 'crack' he was gone from the wheat field.

Harry checked himself over, and ran his hands through his hair. He straightened himself up and fixed the collar of his shirt, and continued his walk down the rest of the way towards Malfoy Manor.

tbc...

A/N- I hope you enjoyed, I know not too much HP/DM in this chapter but it will be creeping up again very soon, you've noticed by now I'll be ignoring quite a few deaths, I think the only two I'll really stay true to are those of Sirius and Dumbledore, depending on how I feel later. xD R/R! please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to HP and I am making no money from this fanfic, I do this on my spare time (which I'm gonna have a lot of nowadays).**

The Secret Keeper

Chapter 4-

He stopped when he got a large white house at the top of a hill, he had only ever been here once before and it wasn't exactly pleasant.

Harry rapped on the door softly, and waited nervously shifting the weight of his feet from his toes to his heels. After a few short minutes the door opened and he was staring straight at nothing but what appeared to be the inside of a rather large living room. Harry heard a small squeak from below and looked down a see a tiny house elf. She was cute, like the kind you think of when your read Muggle fairytales, she wasn't at all funny looking like Dobby, and not at all ugly like Kreacher, she was dressed in what appeared to be a shower curtain, with holes cut for her arms and legs. The shower curtain had a pretty purple flower pattern on it and she was using one of the curtain rings as a choker and another two as earrings.

"The Great Harry Potter!" she said in a rather squeaky voice, "Never in all Jambles' years, did she think she'd be meeting the Great Harry Potter…"

"Oh hello, is Mr. Malfoy there?" Harry asked nervously looking around the door, admiring the large home.

"Dobby told us all about you," she said, not purposely ignoring his question and staring up at him in awe. "Life has been so much better, Harry Potter, you made the world safer for house elves sir, and Hermione Granger, she made that safe house for over-abused house elves, we are so very thankful, of course Jambles never gets abused…not anymore sir."

"Is there someone at the door Jambles?" Harry heard a soft as silk voice that could only be Draco's ask.

The house elf squeaked once again and moved aside for Draco to take her place. He stood at the edge of the door, staring at Harry oddly.

The color rose in Harry cheeks as he adjusted to Draco's shirtless frame. He stared at Draco's bare torso, his eyes ghosting over every curve of the other man's frame.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco spat, not embarrassed at all by being half naked. "Don't you have a female Weasel that needs grooming?"

Harry winced at Draco's remark, "I-I wanted…to know…"

"Spit it out!"

"Come with me, so I can talk to you, have tea with me…something!"

Draco looked at the elaborate watch on his wrist, and looked up at Harry raising one eyebrow, "You're asking me to come have tea with you at…nearly midnight?"

"Yes…" Harry answered exasperated.

"Right, hold up one second," Draco turned and closed the door just slightly leaving Harry to wait outside.

Just then Harry heard whispering, being used to listening in on people Harry pressed his ear firmly against the crack in the doorway.

"Harry wants me to leave with him…"

"Potter?"

"No…Harry Turnip…Should I go?"

"Did he have to come all the way here to pick you up?"

"Yeah…"

"Then go! If he'd of asked you to go to him it'd been a completely different story though…"

"Kay!"

In that same minute, Draco was back at the doorway (only now he had a shirt, much to Harry's dismay).

"So, where are we going?" Draco asked as they quickly walked away from his house and down the hill.

Harry hadn't thought about it, "Ummm…we could stay here…"

"Not likely, if I'm going to hex you I'd rather not disturb my mother."

Harry laughed nervously at Draco's comment, desperately hoping that he was only joking.

"My place…then?" Harry quickly shut his eyes, expecting something unpleasant, only to open them slowly and find that all was pleasant.

"Okay, as long as the Weaslette isn't there," Draco answered non-chalantly.

"No- no of course not, she's at the Burrow,"

"The what?" Draco questioned, amusement etched across his features.

Harry sighed, "Nothing…Just take my hand!"

Draco grabbed Harry's forearm, and braced himself for apparition. Harry shivered at his touch and blushed when Draco noticed. Harry had never exactly apparated anyone else before, but now was not the time to announce that to Draco.

They were gone with a flash of white light, their atoms separated and were pulled through a seemingly endless void, only to snap back together. Within the next instant they were standing in Harry's living room.

Draco removed his hand from Harry's arm and looked around, "You're not living in my cousin's house?"

"No, not anymore, too many memories, of him wasting away alone…sit," he motioned to his black couch.

"Well that was pleasant," Draco whispered with an air of sarcasm.

"Do you want tea?" Harry nervously walked towards his kitchen.

"No, that's quite alright Potter, just sit down."

Harry followed his command and sat down in the rocking chair across from Draco. The blond stared at him for what seemed like ages. Harry creased his eyebrows wondering why the other man was looking at him so intently. Was he, like Harry, thinking about how awkward this was? Was he trying to figure out what to say first?

_He's so beautiful when he stares_.

Was he trying to figure out why Harry was staring or what Harry was thinking?

_Say something damn it!_

Suddenly Draco lifted his eyebrows.

"Doe's an old person live here?"

"Huh…what?" Harry asked shaking his head and coming out of his stupor.

Draco pointed at the rocking chair Harry was sitting in.

"Oh…oh. No…I like rocking chairs," Harry rocked back and forth smiling like a small child who was just given candy. "They make me calm…"

**He's cute…ugh!**

"How…very…."

"Stupid?" Harry finished dejected. Draco shook his head, and very uncharacteristically ran his fingers through his hair, which Harry had just noticed was still wet as if he had just gotten out of a shower when Harry came knocking on the door. Suddenly the image of Draco showering entered his mind and Harry felt heat rising in his cheeks.

"Why am I here?" Draco asked coldly, shaking Harry from his reverie.

Good question. Harry stayed quiet for a few moments. He had been dying to speak to Draco, but had spent so much time thinking about how he would get to this point, that he never actually worked out what he would say when he got here. He certainly didn't want it to end in a row. He guessed what he wanted was for Draco to forgive him.

"I want- want you to know why I'm engaged…" Harry answered after some careful consideration.

"I know why you're engaged," -(Harry raised his eyebrows)-, "you have a thing for Muggle loving swine." Draco bit angrily, not quite in his usually smooth tone.

"You promised me not to speak about my friends like that!" Harry reprimanded, "Don't take your anger out on them."

"You see but the thing is…" Draco sat back against the back of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not angry."

"Then what are you? What is this?"

"I'm disgusted Potter!" Draco said, his placid gray eyes suddenly becoming cloud ridden and stormy. "I'm disgusted by how much of a coward you are! You've always seemed to rescue everyone else, and be this great fantastic hero, but you always fail me when I need you. It's like you do it on purpose, like you choose to. You reject me constantly because you're too afraid and I'm disgusted."

_Me? A coward?_

"I have certain expectations that I have to uphold," Harry answered anger and embarrassment rising in him. "My parents are dead! I am an only son!"

"You? Have you forgotten I am an only son in a long line of purebloods, who's father you handed to the dementors like a common criminal?"

"You father committed terrible crimes, the Ministry feared that with Lucius Malfoy coherent, a third rallying of dark wizards was sure to happen the minute all of the chaos died down. I saved you and your mother, I'm sorry that wasn't enough for you."

"How often did you rehearse that one, Potter? My father was afraid, he did what he could to keep us alive and comfortable…I was willing to do the same for my family! You just always hated him, you and you fucking poor excuse for a wizard best friend!" Draco stood up and looked down at Harry, "And I won't sit here while you try to justify allowing him to die. The least you could have done was attend the execution, be there for me, like I was always for you, not send me off when I came to talk to you about it!" He walked towards the door, Harry followed and tried to reach for his arm.

"Stop, Draco. Please!"

Draco turned around and faced him, "Don't call me Draco," he spat glaring in disgust. "You reserve first name basis for fake best mates."

"My best mates are not fake!" Harry said back balling his fists.

"Really? Are they not? Then tell them!" Draco threw his hands into the air. "You can't can you, and this is why you're living this stupid lie and letting them think your straight, or maybe it isn't a lie! Maybe the fucking Weaslette is a right little vixen in bed! Made you forget all about me!"

"I've never touched Ginny! The thought makes me want to vomit!" Harry stopped suddenly when he realized what he just said. Draco smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest "Look," he continued in a calmer voice, "You just stated all the reasons why we can't be together." Draco scoffed trying not to listen. "I am an orphaned only child. You're one in the last generation of a long line of pureblood wizards."

"I'm aware of that, and you're right…but."

"I-"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but wasn't able to as he found his mouth being covered by the other man's lips. The kiss was soft yet desperate, like maybe it was the last kiss they'd ever have, he kissed back hungrily, grasping the sides of Draco's face. Draco pulled away and turned to leave, but Harry pulled his arm back.

"Stay…" Harry heard himself whisper, but it felt so strange as if it hadn't come from him.

He really didn't know what he was doing at this moment. It was like time stood still, as Draco took ages to acknowledge what he'd said. He didn't want the blond to leave, having him storm out angrily would defeat the whole purpose. They could stay together for tonight, then worry about everything else when the sun rose. Harry just wanted everything to back the way it used to be. He knew that was very selfish of him.

"Stay the night…" Harry whispered, Draco glanced at Harry's hand's as they suddenly took his own. He knew staying wasn't something he should do. The chances he'd get burned after playing with this flame again were far too great, but without saying a word he allowed Harry to guide him up the stairs, and what he assumed was his bedroom.

When they were finally in his room, Harry gently let go of Draco's hand.

"You can borrow something to sleep in if you'd like…" He looked down at the floor and sloppily pointed at his drawer with the wand he was now clutching in his hands. The drawer swung open and a pair of pajamas came flying softly out and landed upon his bed.

They both changed in silence. Harry couldn't help but glance over at the blond, he hadn't seen him this way in so long, his soft pale skin was almost just a memory. Draco caught his eye and Harry couldn't help but blush.

_This shouldn't be so awkward. For two whole years he was buggering my brains out. Except that one time._

_**The one time in the end of April their seventh year at Hogwarts. It felt different, so right and so arousing yet so much more forbidden then all the other times. It went so tantalizingly slow, Draco made sure to caress every inch of Harry's body. The final battle with Voldemort was drawing near, and Draco Malfoy had a message he needed to convey to Harry Potter. It wasn't rushed or rough, and they didn't swear. Harry grabbed and scratched, yes, and Draco bit, but by that time those things had been routine. The kisses were softer, yet more desperate much like today's and with every thrust Draco looked into Harry's eyes. Draco's eyes, were soft and silvery like a pensieve filled with only loving memories. When it was over, they held each other, and Draco muttered three words Harry never believed he'd ever hear the other boy say.**_

"I love you,"

By this point Harry had just noticed that he had wandered to his window was staring up at the waning crescent moon. Draco had found his way over to him and was softly smoothing his arms over his pajama top and around his waist.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry whispered back, replaying the words from that fateful day.

He had also said it back the first time, but soon after he had run, much too afraid to deal with what he had gotten himself into. Something that was supposed to mean nothing, had turned into everything so quickly, and everything that he held dear would be effected by it, Harry had far too much on his plate. It felt like so long ago now, but the thought of Draco stayed fresh in his mind, even when he worked to repress it, and marrying Ginny could never change that.

Harry turned around and looked into Draco's eyes, the storm had passed, but they were searching and worried. People may have never realized it, they may take Draco as cool, uncaring and aloof, but Harry knew that Draco was oh, so bad hiding what he felt. When he was hurt or rejected, he hurled an insult, when he was angry he shrugged things off like he couldn't care less, when he was embarrassed, he threatened anyone that dare speak of it. Harry had grown quite accustomed to ignoring these signs, he had to, when they were at school.

Draco grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. He urged Harry to remove his shirt, and he complied, Draco copied soon after. The blond pulled Harry into the bed and Harry placed his head on Draco's chest resting calmly. Happy memories of the way things used to be flooded through Harry the minute he touched Draco's skin. He instantly got goosebumps, and he knew the other boy had been effected the same way, but Draco never wavered or shuddered like Harry did, he just continued to stroke his messy hair and when he knew Harry was becoming tired he removed his glasses. They interlaced their legs and Harry kissed Draco on his chest nuzzling in close causing Draco's heart to hammer inside of him.

"Did you get an invitation to Ron and Hermione's wedding?" Harry asked tiredly. Draco stirred from his thoughts.

"No…but a friend did, and I'll probably go with them. Why"

"No reason," Harry answered, "She's been trying to get me to help her all year…I use Auror training as an excuse."

"Auror training?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought you wanted to play Quidditch."

Harry shrugged, "Thing's change. I think about our wedding a lot. You and I. What it would be like…" Harry continued, changing the subject.

"Me too," Draco whispered. "All the time," he added softly.

"Draco…"

"Yes?"

"Just promise me you won't forget about me," Harry whispered.

"Never…" Draco whispered back.

Harry sighed when Draco pulled the covers over them and relaxed into Draco's embrace. He would sleep well tonight, just as he had that warm April night, he smiled, being with Draco was like being an orphaned and abused 11 year old boy and finding out that you truly belonged to a magical world. It was a fantasy come true all over again.

Unfortunately, in the morning reality would hit Harry like a ton of bricks, in the form of Hermione Granger.

A/N: I know a bit of fluff and angst...I like fluff, you'll get more I promise bear with me, and please review, I love to hear what you guys are thinking :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Nope HP is still not mine. and I am making no money off of this.**

The Secret Keeper

A/N: Thanx a whole lot to my reviewers, I appreciate your input so much, also thank you those that have put this story on their alerts and favorites it feels great! :)

Chapter 5-

_Flashback-_

_Draco Malfoy was serving detention with Potter…again._

_It had happened a million times before, but this time it was just because he couldn't control himself. It was supposed to be a calm and pleasant Hogsmeade weekend where he could sit in the Three Broomsticks and speak to Pansy and Blaise about how stupid the whole world was. What, with, Fudge as Minister of Magic and Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts. McGonagall having failed him for a test, bringing his grade in her class down, and with Harry Potter being the so called savior of the wizarding world. Everything as he knew it certainly was going to the dogs. _

_Draco was already angry, but when he saw her, entwining her fingers with his, looking into his eyes, very unskillfully pressing her lips against his and opening and closing her mouth clumsily. he became inexplicably livid. Draco didn't really know why it had bothered him, she didn't even know how to kiss him, but for a second Draco recalled being rejected in first year for the very same blood that ran through this girl, and it was like he was reliving it all over again. He could kill them. He watched them exit hand in hand, and couldn't help but stand up, he pushed his way through everyone and yelled "Stupify," but through all his anger and fury had missed, hitting a dwarf instead. The other boy turned around and soon they were having a duel in the middle of the road. People shouted and cheered the girl tried to stop him, but it didn't last long. Snape appeared with his cape billowing behind him ready to give Potter detention. With yells of how Draco had attacked first while his back was turned, the Potions Master had no choice but to give Malfoy one as well…_

_Scrubbing dirty cauldrons manually really wasn't what Draco had in mind on a Friday night, especially with Potter staring at him like he had something on his face._

"_What in bleeding hell are you staring at me for?"_

"_Why did you attack me?"_

_Draco stopped scrubbing and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Because the fact that you exist and that you breathe aggravates my life."_

_Harry sighed and went back to cleaning._

_Draco was glad the other boy didn't bother to ask any more questions…_

xoxox

When Harry awoke the next morning, he felt more rested than he'd ever had in a long time. When he realized that sleeping with Draco hadn't just been a dream, he couldn't help but emerge from the bed with a soft smile. He moved slowly so as not to wake Draco and walked to the mirror. He surveyed his thin, muscular frame then lifted his fringe so that he could look at his scar. He realized how messy his hair was and tried to smooth it back.

"Don't bother," whispered his mirror. "He likes it that way, played with it all night before he fell to sleep, that one. Never seen you so peaceful, normally you toss and turn…"

She stopped as if being caught in thought and Harry turned to wash up in the bathroom.

When he was finished he went down to the kitchen, he was hoping maybe he could make something to eat for him and Draco, when he heard a whoosh from the fireplace.

"Harry! Harry where are you?"

It was Hermione's voice.

Harry emerged from around the wall that separated his kitchen and living room and ran to his fireplace.

"Shh, shh, Hermione I'm here, what's wrong?" he said trying to quiet her yelling.

She did not look happy from what he could tell. The image of her face appearing through the dancing flames that waved around and licked at her features, looked stern and serious.

"Why aren't you at work, I've been looking for you everywhere, Ronald said you never showed up!"

"I'll just Floo in sick, 'Mione, what's the big deal?"

"Honestly Harry, I'd never expect you to miss a day before Ron ever did."

Harry chuckled, "Ron lives with you, he'll never get a chance to."

"That's beside the point!" she said sternly, "Where were you last night? Ginny was really upset. She blamed Luna, yelled at her, called her a whore, said you were sleeping with her, and of course because Luna was there with Fred, they got into a row, and soon Fred and Luna left. After it all died down I sat with her alone and she was crying…" Hermione paused. "She said she saw a hickey on your neck, but you both have never been intimate. Harry are you cheating on her? If you are I think you should reconsider…" she stopped suddenly and her eyes shifted to something behind Harry her mouth open wide in surprise.

"'Mione, what are you…?" Harry turned around to follow her gaze. Draco, the fine man he was, was walking down the stairs, running his hand through his wet hair and yawning. He was shirtless, and his body was still dripping with small beads of water, as if he'd just gotten out of the shower. If this hadn't been such a compromising situation, Harry would have been hard beyond belief, but instead he sat there, having no idea what he should do.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked trying to hide her slight amusement with an angry tone.

"Fuck! So sorry, 'Mione gotta go! Aguamente!" said Harry. Water shot from the end of his wand and into the fireplace, Hermione's face vanished from view.

That was it. Hermione had seen Draco and she would be there any minute to yell at him, then run off and tell the whole Weasley family, and they would hate him and he'd lose his best friends and the family he'd grown to call his own.

"What the blood hell are you doing?" Harry ran back into the kitchen where Draco seemed to be making himself quite comfortable.

"I'm getting something to drink," he answered coolly while gazing into Harry's refrigerator, "Clever little muggle invention, I guess it saves the time of having to place a cooling charm on your juice, even if it is rather bulky…"

"I was having a conversation with Hermione," Harry answered looking a bit nervous.

"Oh that's what was going on, I thought you gone bonkers and were talking to your self," Draco chuckled then realization appeared on his face, "Is she here?"

"No, but she will be in…" There was a ringing of the doorbell just as Harry said this. "That's her! You have to leave!"

"Wait what? Why?" Draco asked feeling a bit put off.

"She saw you coming down the stairs all… wet and hot and stuff!"

"Oh… Oh!"

More ringing.

"Yeah and a bloke coming down from my stairs in a place with one room, all wet the morning after I ran and left dinner at my fiance's parent's home doesn't look at all good."

"Right so um… I'll dissaparate!" Draco went to grab for his wand, he stopped, "Wait you left her parents house to come see me?"

"No!" Harry stopped him. "Wait, yes, no I mean no! You can't disapparate not from inside my house, here Floo!" Harry ran to his fireplace and Draco followed. Harry handed him a bag of green powder."

"Oh, I hate Flooing, its so egh!" said Draco with a disgusted look on his face.

There were a few more impatient rings of Harry's doorbell rather close together.

"Stop being a baby, Malfoy! Hurry up or she'll find some way to get in, you're lucky she can't just Alohamora my door!" Not that she probably didn't try.

"Fine, fine," said Draco as he grabbed a handful and bent into the fireplace, "How about a kiss?"

Harry leant in and they shared a rushed but intense kiss and just when Draco tried to introduce tongue Harry pushed him away. Draco frowned.

"Thanks for the compliment!"

"Huh? What? What compliment?" Harry asked thoroughly confused. He was beginning to become frustrated with the blonde.

"You called me hot," Draco smirked.

_Oh…that smirk. Draco really shouldn't do these things, not at times like this. _

"Malfoy Manor!" He shouted throwing the green ash into the fireplace, he was gone with a rush of green flame before Harry could say another word.

Harry shook his head and ran to the door, pushing his hair down as if it was some form of date at the door coming to pick him up. He really was not looking forward to letting Hermione in. What if it wasn't 'Mione and she'd gone straight to Ginny? Harry braced himself for far more than a few Bat-bogey hexes, took a deep breath, unlocked the door and slowly swung it open.

"It's about time, I thought my finger would fall off from ringing the bell."

It was definitely Hermione. Harry looked at her blankly and allowed her to walk further into the house, her neat ponytail swinging behind her.

"So? Where is he?" She asked expectantly.

xoxox

After a short while they were seated at the kitchen, Harry tried to explain everything to her as quickly as possible, he didn't want any misunderstandings. She was holding a large bottle of water and kept glancing over at the biscuits at the table but didn't dare take one, Harry guessed it was because she was trying to look good in her wedding dress. He wanted to tell her "Just eat woman!" but he figured she'd find that rude, so he opted towards just pushing them closer to her, inviting her to have one.

"So let me get this straight," said Hermione after a short explanation, finally grabbing a biscuit and taking a small (but happy) bite, "You and Malfoy…?" She made an obscene gesture with her hands.

"'Mione!" Harry's eyes bulged and he blushed bright red.

"Sorry, I've been spending far too much time with Ronald," she apologized bringing her hands down slowly to grip her bottle. "But you guys didn't last night?"

"Oh, no of course not, we just spoke. I Swear!" he threw in when she gave a disbelieving look.

"So when did this start?"

"The middle of sixth year."

"That long?" Hermione exclaimed in amazement, "How did I never notice?" she continued talking more to herself than to Harry.

"Well you know how we always fought, and argued, because he's a prat that has something to say about everything?" Harry continued.

"Yeah," Hermione answered seeming extremely eager to know more.

"Remember, how he randomly just didn't act like a jerk sixth year, until suddenly he went bat-shit crazy and attacked me at our first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, and then at odd intervals after that?"

"Yeah, what's the point? He was being a prick as usual," Hermione interjected.

"See the thing is he wasn't, the wheels in my head started turning, and you know I spent a hell of a lot of time paying attention to Malfoy that year, I noticed that he only attacked me when I was with Ginny. So I pressed him about it and eventually he caved, he said he only wanted me physically, he was jealous of Ginny having me, but only in the physical sense because he hated my guts. He said it exactly like that I laughed it off, but then I thought about it, and I enjoyed the idea of sex with him…but then he changed, started to care and he listened to how I felt…" Harry's eyes glazed over as though experiencing a happy memory.

"He was jealous of you and Ginny," Hermione concluded, jarring him from his thoughts, "Attacking you…What a strange way to show jealousy. Of course, he's Slytherin, probably couldn't take it." She took a sip of water. "But for this long…bloody hell, why did you propose to Ginny then?"

"Because I broke it off with him before the end of seventh year, I didn't feel right cheating on Ginny and it was more complicated than what it was worth."

"Well if you're no longer cheating on her, where did the hickey come from…?"

"I'm guessing its from when we were in the loo."

"The loo?" Hermione stared in surprise and then giggled a little bit, "Harry? I never…"

"It was the Minister's Ball, I was fine for months, I thought about him, but just barely, but then he showed up with that woman, she was just so beautiful. It got my blood boiling and I just kept drinking, and then I confronted him and we ended up snogging in a bathroom stall!" Harry said all of this very fast, Hermione stared at him, trying to take all of this in. "Now I can't get him off of my mind." He let out a frustrated breath.

"Do you love Ginny?"

"What? Huh?" Harry was surprised by the question, of course he had thought about it, even told Ginny he loved her, but he had never actually _meant _it. He loved her in the sense that he never wanted to see her hurt, or injured, or dead, but that was just about it.

"Do you?"

It took him a while to answer the question. It scared him to think about it. Love was such a strange thing, and now his view of it was being thrown askew. What scared him the most was that if she's asked if he loved Draco, he'd of had a straight answer for her. He was glad she never asked that question.

"Well… I'm sure I will. This is the way I want things to be," he added when she gazed at him disapprovingly.

"Then stop. You have to stop seeing Malfoy, you asked her to marry you, that's a big deal, Harry. If this is how you want it to be you can't have both, I won't tell Ron or Ginny but that doesn't mean that I approve of you cheating. I want you to stop. This thing you have with Draco Malfoy has to stop, it's like playing with Blast-Ended Skrewts, and you remember how much fun that was in fourth year."

"Yeah 'Mione maybe you're right," Harry reluctantly nodded his head.

"Well now that that is all cleared up," Hermione said digging into her dark green designer bag and pulling out a magazine. It was a copy of _Witch Weekly, _she placed it on the table, and Harry immediately grabbed it. The witch on the cover was nude, all she held was her wand. She was posed so that she was covered appropriately, she was sat half Indian style with one knee up to her chest and her back mostly facing the viewer, her long red hair flowed down her back, but some of it also covered her right breast. There was a white flower, pinned into her hair pushing it out of her face which held an elegant expression. Her big brown eyes were soft, yet her gaze was so strong that he felt it could pierce through Charlie's dragon hide boots. Her soft creamy, yet freckled skin held an air of innocence. The picture remained still and had no movement, it was something Harry hadn't seen too often in the wizarding world, it was breathtaking.

The woman in the picture was Ginny.

Alongside her picture was the headline, _How to get your Hero to propose, Ginny Weasley tells all_.

Harry looked up at Hermione amazed.

"She was offered the cover and an interview, she didn't tell you because she wanted to surprise you, but because she was mad at you she said she'd changed her mind, and I'd rather that I show it to you, then you walk down Diagon Alley and be bombarded by a million pictures of your naked fiance."

Harry looked at the picture again, and he knew that it should stir something within him. The problem was it didn't, he couldn't deny Ginny looked beautiful, but he didn't feel that surge of pride he knew he should, that, 'Yep, she's mine.' That feeling he got when he looked at Draco when they were back at school, and even though no one else knew what they were doing, Harry knew that Draco belonged to him, was just not present with Ginny. And he didn't feel the need or the want, to apologize to her for leaving the Burrow, when she got over it she'd just come back.

Harry didn't know whether or not he should feel bad that he couldn't care less if she came back.

_It'd make things easier._

xoxox

"_Look don't get this twisted around," Draco drawled, his lips ghosting over the other boy's. "I loathe you, absolutely…ah…" he moaned as Harry's warm body pushed up against him, he felt such a power surge through him as he pushed Potter against the wall, he was becoming hard. Who knew touching Potter could have such an effect on him?_

"_Oh, just shut the fuck up," Harry spat before sweeping Draco's lips into a heated kiss._

_If the kiss hadn't been so goddamn incredible, Draco would have cursed the boy to next Tuesday for telling him to shut up. But instead he moaned against Potter's lips and grinded his pelvis against him, Potter groaned when their erections met under the mess of their robes._

"_Too much…clothing…" Draco whispered between soft kisses._

_For the first time Harry Potter was in agreement with Draco Malfoy._

_Before he knew it, his trousers were down and faster than he could say Quidditch, Draco's mouth was around his cock. The boy's mouth moved slow, teasingly slow, back and forth over the length of Harry's member. Harry thought his knees would give in as Draco hallowed out his cheeks and tightened his lips. His fingers found themselves wound in the blonde's hair as he pushed him down farther. Malfoy made a near gagging sound and Harry looked down to see he was flipping him the bird, but Harry didn't care, so long as Malfoy kept doing that with his tongue everything would be fine. Draco softly ran his teeth along the skin of Harry's cock, he knew just what would make him come. The very next instant Harry was thrusting his hips forward and spilling his seed straight into Draco's throat._

"_Fuck you," Harry whispered._

_Draco swallowed hungrily, smirking triumphantly stood up and exited the broom cupboard._

_Harry sighed, fixed his pants, fastened his belt and ran towards the library where he was supposed to be meeting Ginny._

xoxox

Harry awoke for about the fifth time that night, covered in sweat. He was beginning to feel like he was going need to beg Hermione for his own little stash of Dreamless Sleep, if he didn't stop dreaming about him and Draco when they were back at school. Having the dreams stop would make it so much easier to just end it with the blonde.

_But he's always been just so sexy… _The bulge in Harry's pajamas was surely a testament to how he felt about that. _And sweet…when he wants to be._

"Darling," Harry's mirror spoke up. "You really should do something about those nightmares, maybe bring the sweet blonde back, yeah?" Harry had the feeling she just wanted to watch them shag.

He rolled over in his bed pulled the covers closer to him and closed his eyes.

"I can't," he whispered sighing, and tried to go back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- **I do not own Harry Potter, I am just a loyal fan, nor do I own or did I write the lyrics to the song 'So Close' It was written by, Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz, for the Disney movie Enchanted and is performed by Jon Mclaughlin.**

**Warning: This chapter is Rated M  
**

The Secret Keeper

Chapter Six-

Draco flew through his own fireplace not too many seconds later. He gave a little spin and ran a hand through his hair a smile plastered on his face.

"Someone looks incredibly happy," he heard a soft drawling voice that was very much like his own, only feminine, say.

Draco stopped, a blush was creeping up on his cheeks and he was very glad that he wasn't facing her. He collected himself and turned around slowly.

"Mother?" he furrowed his eyebrows, "Pansy, Astoria? What are you doing here?" his eyes shifted to the two women who were sitting across from his mother, two dainty china teacups held softly in their hands.

"Well, I'm always here nowadays," Astoria answered shrugging.

"And Narcissa missed me, so she invited me over for tea," Pansy smirked, she hadn't quite perfected the art to Draco's standards but she was almost there. "But enough about us, Story tells me you left late last night, and didn't come back."

He turned to Astoria, "Ever the secret keeper Astoria," he muttered.

"Hey, they don't just call me Story, only because of my name, everything I say, sparks interest," she winked at him and blew a kiss.

"So where were you darling?" Pansy questioned, as if she didn't already know the answer, amusement etched on her features.

"I called upon you for breakfast and was shocked to find you gone, Astoria was asleep in your room, no doubt waiting for you," his mother joined in.

"Isn't that peculiar?" Pansy quipped.

"Peculiar," said Astoria.

All three woman looked at each other than back to him quickly, their eyes smiling.

"So…?" Draco trailed off. "Bunch of nosy twits," he muttered under his breath.

"So did you lay him out?" Astoria wriggled her eyebrows.

Draco blushed a brilliant red and looked around for something to throw at her, he sighed heavily when there was nothing he was willing to sacrifice surrounding him and decided upon just placing his arms at his side.

"No, we just spoke."

"What in heavens name are you three on about?" Draco's mother asked quite amused.

"Oh it's a long story," Pansy said her eyes never leaving Draco, " Why don't you enlighten Lady Malfoy, Draco darling." It was more a command than a question.

Astoria patted the seat beside her then caressed the soft fabric of the chair, "Yes Draco sit, and talk."

Draco sneered.

_**What are you girls playing at? **_

He wasn't exactly happy about having this conversation with his mother, however, he never denied her anything. Sneer still plastered across his face, he walked over to the women, sat down beside them and prepared for a long awkward talk.

xoxo

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione scrunched her eyebrows and turned to look back at Harry as she stood in front of the mirror. "You've seemed a bit out of it for the past two and a half weeks," she sighed. 'Maybe more,' she thought. 'I just always passed it off as post-war depression, now that I know about Malfoy it all seems to fall together…Harry spoke on Malfoy's behalf at Wizengamot…that day at the Leaky Cauldron…him stumbling drunk out of the toilets during the Ball last month…and so much more, so much from the past,' she shook her head disappointed in herself, 'I'm a terrible friend, I never noticed.'

That was why she had taken the news about Malfoy so well. Having missed so much of that, she figured she might as well make up for it by being understanding.

She was doing her last and final official fitting before she would be getting married tomorrow. She was so overjoyed and happy she thought she could burst into tears. But her smile could not come, not when she was so close to Harry knowing he was pushing himself away from the one he loved. She thought he had been serious when he chose Ginny, but now she was watching and the Harry she observed didn't look happy with his decision at all.

"I'm fine 'Mione, really," he replied shaking her from her thoughts. "I'm just so happy for you and Ron. You look so beautiful in that dress and you guys just look so happy together. I'm really…" he stopped when he realized a tear had escaped his left eye.

"When you cry because you're happy…" Hermione sat down beside him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "The first tear usually comes from the right eye." He looked at her strangely. "The wonders of psychology," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he began.

"Don't be," she placed a finger against his lips, "Just try to cheer up, chin up and think really hard about what's truly in your heart. And try not to get tears all over my dress, that's my job."

He chuckled softly.

"Mione, I think I'm gonna go home early," whispered Harry as he picked his head up off her shoulders. "I don't think I'm going to go out and eat with you I'm sorry."

"That's fine," she smiled. "I'll let you off early. It was really kind of you to come with me to pick up the dress. Especially considering I'm doing it so late in the game because I just couldn't have it in the house and have Ronald stumble upon it by accident."

"Its perfectly fine I'm just a little tired." It was true he was tired, and technically, Ginny was supposed to be here with Hermione but she'd made some excuse about being busy.

When he apparated into his flat, Harry Potter finally realized how tired he truly was, unfortunately he wouldn't get much rest this night. As soon as he had settled he was startled by a strange noise from upstairs. He looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. He was home early.

_No one should be here but me. Oh, yes perhaps Ginny._

He made his way up the stairs and followed the strange sounds to his bedroom. As he got closer he recognized Ginny's voice.

She was whispering. He heard her squeal.

She _moaned._

Then Harry Potter heard a name he'd never heard before in his life.

"Oh Evan…"

She was- Harry couldn't even think it- his mouth had gone dry, he felt like the air had been squeezed from his lungs very quickly. Before he knew it he was pushing the door open roughly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed at what he thought were the top of his lungs.

Ginny grabbed the sheet beside her and covered herself with it very quickly, as she and a very naked gentleman flew apart from each other.

There was an awkward two seconds of silence, where Harry just stood in the doorway staring, Ginny's mouth opened and closed looking for something to say and the other man stood awkwardly trying to cover his now dwindling erection.

Harry drew his wand and looked at the other man with venom in his eyes. He stepped closer to him doing everything in his power to hold back shouting a spew of curses at the other man, starting with some 'Unforgivables' and 'Sectumsempra'. Upon closer inspection, he was loathe to realize it was the man from the Minister's Ball. The one that asked Ginny to dance.

"Harry, baby, don't hurt him please," Ginny jumped up from the bed and stood between Harry and the other man, her hands upon Harry's chest, pleading. She was now wearing a large T-shirt.

"What were you thinking?" Harry said more to Evan than to Ginny, "I could tear you apart with just my mind." Harry hated reminding people who he was, quite frankly it relieved him to think someone wasn't afraid of him, but Evan had to be completely daft.

Harry was fuming, Ginny's eyes began to tear up.

"Harry we can talk, please, don't be angry."

"Don't be angry?" he looked at Evan who still had not said anything, "Get the FUCK out of my house!"

"Your house?" he asked looking bewildered.

"Yes MY HOUSE, you fucking arse, before you end up worse than Voldemort."

Evan took this as his cue. He didn't dare argue, he finally moved to grab his clothes up off the floor and fled the room, Ginny followed him down the stairs into the living room and locked the door when the man ran out.

She turned around to find Harry pacing a few feet away from her.

"Harry…" she began.

"NO!" Harry yelled and stopped pacing. "I come home from helping my best mate finish preparations for their wedding tomorrow, to my fiance, fucking another man!"

"Well you honestly can't say it was all my fault! You never touch me…"

"In my home?" Harry asked stepping closer, "Does he not have a house, where he can take whores like you?"

Ginny looked taken aback by the insult, tears were streaming down her face but her red hot temper made her hold her ground. She slapped him, and Harry stared at her with malice in his eyes.

"He's married…"

"Oh he's married, bet he didn't want to risk his marriage!" Harry balled his fists. "A hotel maybe? They take whores there all the time!"

"Well I was only getting you back!"

Harry could have smacked her, "Back for what?"

She ran passed him and up the stairs, he followed suit, confused at what she could possibly mean. When he reached the door he found Ginny again. standing holding a pair of black silk boxers. They were Draco's he'd left them when he had Floo'd away so quickly…but how could she possible know?

"Explain," she said.

"Boxers Ginny?" He asked faking amusement.

"I was cleaning, and I came upon these, I thought, 'Oh wow these are nice, why haven't I ever seen Harry wearing them,' but then I looked at the stitching and found this!" she held it to his face for him to see.

There in beautiful silver thread, embroidered upon the hem of the boxers were the words:

_D. Malfoy _

Harry was speechless.

Ginny huffed, stepped forward feeling a lot more confident now, "Figures a pompous creep like Malfoy would stitch his name upon his knickers. That fucking Slytherin slime. That Death Eater trash!"

"Don't you dare talk about Draco that way!" The two light bulbs in the fixture on the ceiling burst. Ginny winced but found composure quickly.

"He's 'Draco' now is he? I knew it, and here I thought you were fucking that Lovegood freak."

"Don't you speak about Luna that way and don't you dare try to turn this on me!"

"What was Malfoy doing here, Harry?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "I highly doubt you invited him over for tea and biscuits, unless that's code word for something because he surely didn't leave with his clothes."

"That's it, we're through! The marriage is off!"

Ginny laughed, "You won't answer my question." she smirked. "Because you're a pouf."

Harry pulled his wand out and held it to her neck.

"Are you going to curse me?"

He softened his hold on his wand and stared at her bewildered, there was something mischievous in her eyes, something evil. She laughed.

"Oh we're getting married, otherwise everyone is going to know the Golden Boy takes it up the arse from Death Eaters. I booked the place for the end of April. We're getting married soon whether you liked it or not. I will be Mrs. Harry Potter. And you're going to stop seeing him. Or else"

Harry didn't even need to ask what or else meant.

xoxo

Weeks.

It had been weeks, since Draco's last encounter with Harry and he was going mad. The new year had come and gone and Draco Malfoy just sat in his room feeling sorry for himself. Even two whole bloody weeks into the month of January and the man still hadn't even sent a letter. Potter had done it again, he had brought up all of Draco's hopes and dreams only to crush them just as quickly as they had come. He was beside himself with grief. Draco was beginning to depress everyone around him beginning with the house elves and ending with Astoria, and depressing Astoria Greengrass was virtually impossible. Even after Draco announced he wouldn't be honoring their arranged marriage agreement because he was gay, Astoria just sort of shrugged it off and became his very best friend.

"I'm not going!"

"Draco Malfoy you are my date! You are attending the Weasley wedding with me whether you like it or not!"

"I'm not!"

"Potter will be there!"

"That's what I'm worried about!"

"Oh stop being such a baby, dress and unlock this door, because no matter what you say, you're coming with me!"

"Oh really? Make me!"

"Honestly, Hogwarts Astoria? Could they have been more tacky?"

Astoria chuckled and held tightly unto Draco's arm as they stepped into the Hogwarts garden.

"It only seems fitting, Granger is quite the bookworm, the school was her haven."

"But in the snow? Honestly these shoes were imported from Italy!"

Astoria rolled her eyes and waved to a former classmate. "Just be grateful for warming charms."

"Oh goodness, am I expected to mingle with people I went to class with?"

"Of course you are darling, what did you expect? You are Draco Malfoy, you're hardly invisible even after the whole Death Eater fiasco.

Draco let out a very uncharacteristic growl, "I'd hardly call it a fiasco," he scratched the skin of his wrist beneath his dress robes.

_**This 'fiasco' is a big reason why me and Harry can't be together.**_

Astoria smiled good naturedly as Justin Finch-Fletchley walked up to them looking rather…dull actually, Draco didn't think it was much of a surprise.

"Oh no, a muggleborn Hufflepuff," he whispered. "Hide me."

xoxo

Harry stood beside Ronald smiling widely. It almost took his mind off of all the drama he had faced for the past few weeks to see the happiness on his best mates face.

"How do I look?" Ron asked turning to Harry smiling awkwardly.

His black dress robes were perfect. They were elegant with the precise amount of flair. Or at least that's how Fleur had put it.

"Great," Harry said hugging him tight and patting him on the back, pulling away again quickly.

"I'm so nervous mate!" his shoulders dropped and he leaned his head against the mirror,

"I'm excited, and happy, but I'm so scared."

Harry laughed, "And here I thought that killer bachelor party we threw you would be enough to ease you off into tying the knot."

"You make it sound so final," Ron laughed.

"No, its brilliant, it's a new beginning, you're very lucky to be with the one you love. I know you'll have that forever."

Ron softened a bit, and brought his broad shoulders back to a strong and confident position. "You're lucky too, you have Gin, and in a few months this will be you freaking out."

Harry grunted, "Yeah…"

xoxo

Harry had to admit, he had questioned Hermione's judgment when she said she'd wanted to marry in the winter. He thought she had gone off her rocker. She'd wanted snow at her wedding, and not randomly magicked snow in the middle of July. Harry really believed it would be inconvenient, messy and cold, but he was surprised to find out how easily, nature could be manipulated with a wave of your wand to be a bit more manageable in situations like this. He wondered why he'd never thought of some of these fixes while he was attending Hogwarts and had to walk the grounds during winter. The snow really was beautiful and was perfect for photos. Hermione had also made sure to find the most competent photographer she could find, taking pictures with snow covering most of your surrounding area wasn't easy considering that snow was blinding.

He sat with the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids waiting for the ceremony to begin. Ginny was staring at him from across the Entrance Hall, but Harry was intent upon ignoring her. He didn't want to interact with her anymore than he needed too.

Arthur Weasley walked in and clapped his hands, "Is everyone quite ready?"

The pairs were lined up and assembled ready to walk down the aisle. All of the bridesmaids were wearing the same royal blue soft and dainty dress. While the groomsman dawned matching tuxedos. Ginny and Harry were the Maid of Honor and Best Man.

Neville and their newly acquired friend Emily walked out first. They were followed by George and Pavarti, Fred and Luna, Bill and Fleur. Finally it was Harry and Ginny's turn to walk down. He stood beside her and looked at her with empty eyes, she wrapped her arm in his and it took all his strength not to push her away. He put on his best strained smile and walked down with her silently and slowly to the music.

It was so strange seeing everything from this perspective, all the people he knew were seated and staring up at him as he walked down the aisle. It was very annerving, a small voice in his head was telling him to hightail it out of there and it wasn't even his wedding. He glanced around nervously, he didn't realize it was going to take this long to get to the alter. His eyes met with Draco's for a fraction of a second and he felt his whole mood lighten.

'_He came. Even though we haven't spoken since that morning when he left, he still came. He still hasn't abandoned me…I don't deserve him.'_

Harry shifted his eyes towards the front again and caught Molly sending him a thumbs up sign. He and Ginny reached the alter, and to his joy separated. Harry took his stance beside Bill they turned to each other and smiled warmly.

Next Ron came walking down, looking completely flustered and smiling like he had just won a million galleons. Well that's what Harry supposed it must feel like it, marrying the love of your life seemed so incredible. Harry's heart sank a bit when he thought about the fact that he'd never have what they do.

Then Hermione walked in, her arm latched around her father's elbow. Everyone's head turned to the back. They stopped for a second and allowed everyone to catch their breath. Hermione looked so breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair and makeup were perfect, and her dress was just magnificent. It was white with silver trimming, crystals around her waist and a skirt so large she looked like a princess straight out of a fairytale book. Even though Harry had seen the dress just the night before, today it just seemed to glow. No Hermione was glowing, she was so happy it made her all the more beautiful.

Harry looked back at Ron who was smiling so widely that if he widened his smile anymore, his face would break into two.

The color rose in Hermione's cheeks as she looked into Ron's eyes and they silently shared an 'I Love You.' Harry found himself staring directly into Draco's eyes at that moment, only his was a silent plea for forgiveness.

Hagrid had trained a group of six Hipprogriffs (including Buckbeak) to bow when Hermione stepped to the alter. He beamed with pride, tears falling from his eyes when they did, just that.

Mr. Granger bowed and gave Hermione away to Ron, before walking away. The couple stood side by side in front of the judge.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" he began.

xoxo

After the hand fasting ceremony was over everyone made their way into the Great Hall for the reception. Harry was finally given time to greet his former Professors and a few of his favorite classmates. Even Severus Snape had given him his usual sneer as he spat the word, "Potter," as though Harry's name was poison on his lips.

For a while Harry sat in a corner, mostly avoiding Ginny. Hermione and Ron had already had their first dance and Hermione danced with her father. Dinner had been delicious, and Harry had made a rather funny speech if he did say so himself. Now everyone seemed to be dancing and having a good time.

"I didn't know you had it in you," a cold voice whispered from behind him.

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine he didn't bother looking up, he knew who it was.

"Hello, Draco, I'm glad you came…" Harry whispered, trying his best to compose himself as Draco bent closer to his ear and his soft lips brushed against his skin.

"Could've fooled me. Honestly Harry not even an owl."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words. A slow song began to play and Harry felt like his heart would burst from his chest.

"I've missed you," Draco whispered against his neck.

"I…I've missed you too," Harry said back his voice wavering a bit as he adjusted to the tight feeling in his chest.

"May I have this dance?" Draco reached out a hand in front of Harry.

The brunette's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Someone will see!" he hissed.

"I don't care it's just a dance, now take my hand!"

Harry obeyed and allowed himself to be softly pulled unto the dance floor.

He felt Draco's hand upon his waist and he thought he would faint.

'_This can't be happening,' _he thought panicking.

'_Oh, but it is.'_

Draco drew him close, and whispered in his ear as the fingers of their right hands intertwined, "When I'm this close to you, I feel so at peace."

Harry blushed a deep red, "I know what you mean."

"This whole thing started over my silly possessiveness, and grew into something that was bigger than I could ever hope to be."

Harry's heart sped up in his chest. "I…"

"Granger looked so pretty up there, so happy," Draco groaned and Harry knew he was rolling his eyes. "Never thought you'd hear me say that, yeah?"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Even Hagrid did something right for a change," Draco chuckled, "Seeing your friends so genuinely happy, made me realize that I'd probably never be able to feel like that, as long as I keep letting my obligations get in the way. Or at least that's how my mother put it."

Harry pulled away surprised and looked into Draco's eyes. "You told your mother?"

Draco gave a slight nod. They had stopped dancing and just looked into each others eyes for what felt like ages.

Harry leaned in and Draco turned his face. "It's bad enough you're dancing with me, you don't want a million and one of your mates wondering why you're snogging Draco Malfoy at the Weasley wedding."

Harry nodded realizing where he was, and they pulled apart.

"Convenient, this wedding being on Hogwarts ground, don't you think?" Draco whispered.

"I hardly think that's appropriate Draco," Harry looked at him sternly.

Draco chuckled, "Sorry Golden Boy, just thought if maybe you'd like to sneak away and talk because we've barely had the chance, tonight would be an excellent time. If you decide you want to, you know where I'll be."

And with that Draco turned and walked away.

xoxo

It had been twenty bloody minutes and Draco was beginning to think Harry wasn't going to show. He had just about given up when he heard the door to the Room of Requirement open and close very softly.

"Draco…" he heard Harry whisper softly and they stared at each other for what seemed like ages.

"You decided to come," Draco finally broke the silence, causing Harry to step forward and approach him where he stood beside the bed.

"Sorry about the bed," Draco said. "I guess it was just so used to what we always wanted before when we snuck around up here."

"That's fine Draco," Harry said sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Draco's arm so he could sit down with him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" the blond whispered while looking into Harry's eyes.

"Draco," Harry began and Draco looked on curiously, "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Of course not," Draco's answer was short to the point and so confident he had to be telling the truth, Harry hadn't expected it and the beats sped up in his chest.

Draco looked down at his wrist. His white button down was covering it but they both knew what he was gesturing towards. Harry took his wrist in his hands and pulled the soft fabric up revealing the pale Dark Mark.

Then Harry did something Draco was not expecting, he bent down and kissed it. Draco felt electricity shoot up from his arm and down into his whole body. For a second it felt like all his worries and cares had disappeared. It was the complete opposite of the burn he felt when Voldemort touched it, or when he had called upon them. He was left with a warm sensation upon his skin that reminded him that he was alive, more than any pain possibly could.

Harry lifted his face to look back into Draco's eyes and the blond moved Harry's bang to the side revealing his lightening bolt scar. He ran his finger over it slowly, before pressing his lips against it. He felt Harry shudder against him. He kissed Harry's nose and traveled down sweeping Harry's lips in a slow yet demanding kiss, pulling him in close to him.

_You're in my arms _

_And all the world is calm _

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together _

_And when I'm with you _

_So close to feeling alive_

The kiss deepened, and Draco placed his hand on the small of Harry's back to steady himself. Harry's hands found their way into Draco's soft hair as he pulled on the stands roughly eliciting a moan from the eager blond. Harry brought his hands around Draco's face and cupped his jaw, trying with all his might to bring the other man closer, if that were even possible, he brought his hands down to Draco's chest and began slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Draco took it as his cue to slowly slip off Harry's dress robes and discard them in the pile that his had been thrown in before Harry had even walked into the room. He pulled Harry's buttons away very quickly and they were pulling their shirts off one after the other. They pulled their undershirts up over their heads and moaned when the skin of their abdomens touched.

Harry positioned himself back against the headboard and grabbed Draco by his elbow to lay a top him. They flicked their shoes off never unlocking their lips until Draco pulled away to look into Harry's eyes. They were so true, so open, so vulnerable. Draco hated the idea of having to go a lifetime without looking into those beautiful emeralds. Draco blinked several times to free himself from Harry's gaze, he couldn't let himself give in completely, he didn't want to get hurt again.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye _

_And never knew_

Harry pulled Draco into another kiss and the blond groaned when Harry's tongue flicked against his bottom lip. Draco led a trail of kisses around to Harry's ear and licked and sucked at the lobe, feeling accomplished when he felt Harry buck beneath him. They quickly removed each others trouser's. Draco felt suddenly strangely embarrassed by his nakedness. He looked down at Harry who was still down against the bed looking up at him with hungry eyes.

"You're beautiful…" Harry whispered.

Draco felt his heart swell. He wanted to give Harry all of him at that moment. He wanted to drink in Harry's essence, bask in the decadence of everything that was Harry. He lunged down unto Harry capturing his lips in another heated kiss and grinding their bodies closely together.

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you _

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is _

_To hold you so close_

He placed a soft line of kisses down Harry's neck stopping at his chest. He took one of Harry's swollen nipples into his mouth and played with it with his teeth, causing Harry to groan and pull at his hair. Draco held one hand against the bed to hold himself up and placed one hand softly upon Harry's hip and kissed Harry's forehead one more time. Draco wanted so badly to enter Harry, and feel the other man writhing beneath him with every thrust, but he knew he had to be patient and go slow, it had been quite a while.

_So close to reaching _

_That famous happy ending _

_Almost believing_

_That this one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

Draco removed his right hand from its position on Harry's hip and used it to grip his erect member. Harry let out a hiss and bit Draco's bottom lip as Draco's fist tightly stroked him. Draco used his thumb to spread the pre-cum that had escaped from Harry's slit and then brought it to his lips and licked. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he watched the display and he swept Draco's lips into another kiss. Draco reached over unto the nightstand where a tub of lubricant had seemed to appear and coated his fingers, he positioned one at Harry's entrance and was about to push in when Harry's hand grasped his wrist stopping him. Draco looked down at him confused.

_**Does he not want it? I was so sure.**_

"No, Draco," whispered Harry, "I want to feel you stretch me, I don't want to be prepared." Harry blushed in slight embarrassment.

Draco nodded, and used the lubricant upon his member instead, stroking himself ever so slowly until he just couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to feel Harry squeezing tight around him.

He positioned himself at Harry's entrance and with one long push entered him. They both let out a strangled groan when his full length was finally thrusted inside. He stayed still for several seconds reveling in the beauty of their bodies being as one as he placed his hand upon Harry's hip again making circles with his thumb against the soft skin. It was magnificent to be close to Harry again, it felt like forever since they'd been this close.

_And look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close_

They kissed again as Draco finally began to thrust in and out. Harry had finally adjusted to the intrusion and was grinding back against Draco hungrily, all thoughts of pain thrown away and replaced by a burning pleasure he felt all the way down to his core. He scratched hard down Draco's arm and was sure he had drawn blood, or at least left a trail of broken skin. Draco moaned loudly and bit down unto to Harry's shoulder before taking the brunette's erection into his hand and stroking gently. Harry bucked his hips forward and pushed himself deeper unto Draco's cock wrapping his ankles against Draco's buttocks.

"Oh, oh Draco…" Harry groaned deep into the other man's shoulder.

Draco could tell Harry was close and he sped up his thrusts as well as his strokes on Harry's penis. He didn't want this moment to end, because he didn't know when they would be back here like this again, together, so close. Draco wished it could go on forever but he felt Harry's muscles clenching and knew what that meant. Harry was soon going to come and he knew once that happened he wouldn't be able to hold back his own orgasm.

_Oh, _

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Harry was so close Draco could feel it, he counted the thrusts up until Harry was spill into his hands, _**three, two, one**_. A spurt to thick white liquid came shooting out of Harry's tip coating Draco's hand as he continued to stroke him to completion, spilling out upon Harry's stomach and lower chest.

"Draco…" moaned Harry as though he was straining for oxygen.

Draco felt the contractions of the muscles of Harry's bum against him and was coming not too soon after as he pushed himself deep into Harry with one final thrust.

"Harry," he replied just as breathlessly.

He collapsed on top of him and sighed contently, happy that the tension had finally reached its crescendo and that he was finally regaining himself, but oh so disappointed that it was over. They'd have to go back to the party and act like none of this had ever happened. He knew this was goodbye.

_We're so close _

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

Draco lifted himself and looked down at Harry who stared back solemnly. Harry sat up and stood on the opposite side of the bed and walked around to gather his things.

"Harry," Draco started, but realized he didn't know what to say, what did he expect, a bold declaration of love? For Harry to denounce the Weaslette and run off with him like this was some sort of fairytale?

"Draco," Harry said once they were both buttoned their blouses. He pulled his dress robes on and said a quick spell, to remove any wrinkles and signs that he had ever taken them off before continuing, "I love you," he stepped closer and took Draco's hands in his.

Draco felt butterflies build up in his stomach and his heart began thumping in his chest.

"I love you too!" Draco pecked Harry on the lips.

"But, this is my official goodbye, we can't see each other anymore after this, and I don't want you to try and contact me."

Draco stepped back a look of utter hurt plastered upon his face. He felt like his heart had been ripped out stepped on and Crucio'd for five days straight. He couldn't keep the tears from falling, he wanted to so bad. he didn't want Harry to see him cry but they fell all the same, and he couldn't stop their journey down his face.

"But, why?" He protested.

"Because it's wrong," stated Harry flatly.

"But if you love me, how can it be wrong?"

Harry shook his head and drew Draco into a hug. He pulled away and turned around and walked to the door not stopping until he stood in front of it. He turned the doorknob and pulled the door open before turning back to Draco.

"See you on the other side," he said softly, before walking out.

_Almost believing this one's not pretend _

_Let's go on dreaming_

_For we know we are_

_So close_

Draco sat back against the bed, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, yet he couldn't exactly be surprised. He put his face in his hands and wept softly alone in the silence of the Room of Requirement. Wasn't that how this always ended? Ever since he realized his feelings for the man, disappointment always followed. They couldn't be together, and that wasn't going to change. Draco knew that all along.

Then why did it hurt so much?

_So close _

_And still so far…_

_- _Jon McLaughlin

tbc...

* * *

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter uploaded xD I was really busy and then I suffered from an extreme case of writers block. I spent the past week being obsessed with the movie _Enchanted_ for some strange reason and was so giddy when I came upon a fanfiction by an author by the name of OllyO111 that used the song 'So Close' from the ball room scene of the movie (It was like the strangest coincidence ever, it was fate so that the little mechanisms that connected my brain to my fingers could help me type again). This author did use the song in a completely different context then I did of course and I hope they don't mind that they were my inspiration because I really needed the song for this love scene. I'm not sure I'm completely proud of this chapter, but I guess you guys can be the judge my wonderful readers. This chapter was probably really depressing and I'm sorry for that as well as the fact that it took me so long to upload, but it did take me till about 3:20 this morning to finish (wooh!) and it is the longest chapter in this story so I hope that makes up for the late upload. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Nope Harry still ain't mine. **

**The Secret Keeper**

Chapter Seven-**  
**

_Flashback-_

_His knees were beginning to burn as the orange rug rubbed roughly against them with every thrust. Harry perched himself down upon his elbows, his arms tired of holding himself up, as Draco worked diligently behind him sending ripples of pleasure through out his body. His orgasm was coming before he could even think about it, and the blonde hadn't even needed to touch him. Draco had lasted so long it was amazing. Harry couldn't keep himself from screaming, he suddenly felt very grateful for silencing spells and empty charms classrooms. They had been meeting like this for a while. First Harry thought Draco was crazy, but the blonde was quite persistent and he eventually gave in. It started with Malfoy pushing him into empty, dark broom closets and ravishing his body, to empty classrooms after curfew and it continued that way until Harry was addicted to their meetings, he was growing dependent on the blonde, chasing him even. Harry had finally suggested they use the Room of Requirement, it was their regular meeting spot, but every once in a while they still liked to shake things up a bit._

_Draco let out a soft moan as he thrust one last time filling Harry with his seed._

_They pulled apart and Harry leaned his head back against the hard wooden desk, he was quite spent from their recent activities. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at the blonde who was already cleaning himself off, and trying his best to get his hair to lie flat again. _

'_How very 'Draco' of him,' thought Harry. By this point he didn't need to bother wondering when he had become Draco rather than Malfoy, they'd been shagging for months and when you spend so much time calling out someone's name it tends to stick. But the blonde still hadn't called him Harry and he'd be lying if he said it didn't bother him._

"_Goodness would you quit trying to get you hair to slick back its never going to happen," Harry grinned brightly at the frustrated blonde. "I pulled on it too hard, besides, I like the way it falls into your face."_

_Harry could of sworn he saw a pale blush creeping up Draco's cheeks, but he could be wrong. Draco's skin did get a bit blotchy during orgasm._

"_Take that shit eating grin off of your face Potter, this is Malfoy hair we're talking about. Not that unruly mop you've got atop your head!" he stopped trying to fix his hair despite his statement and leaned forward, gently pushing aside Harry's fringe, which had been previously clinging to his forehead with perspiration. "Although I think you only leave it this way to cover up that horrid scar…" The way Malfoy had only worn long sleeves ever since this summer._

_A bit of emotion flashed through Harry's eyes but was quickly diminished into a blank stare. Draco realized his mistake and wished he had it in him to apologize but he simply sat back. Harry nearly bit back with a Death Eater retort, but never had time to._

"_No matter, I don't think it would do much good for you to style it anyway…nothing could possibly make you look better."_

_Harry looked up at him with a blank expression, "Why do you come back?" _

"_What?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows and faked amusement, but it came out like more of a nervous chuckle, he knew these kinds of questions would come up._

"_If I'm not very decent looking, and you hate my guts, why are you here?"_

_Draco had very much tried to conceal a compliment in that statement but it appeared Harry had missed it. The Slytherin couldn't blame him, why would they ever say nice things to each other? Draco eyed Harry's (still) naked frame and bit his bottom lip, could he honestly tell him it was because he was slowly beginning to realize how beautiful he truly was? He shook his head._

"_Because you're mine," he stated simply, __**'No matter what that redheaded bimbo could possibly say,' **__was his after thought. _

"_Because, I'm yours?" Harry found himself laughing. "That's a horrible reason."_

"_It may be horrible," Draco answered, buttoning his shirt, "but it's the only reason you need."_

_Harry frowned, and Draco bent down to catch his lips in a kiss. The brunette rolled his eyes, hating how easy it was for Draco to make everything better with his lips. _

_Draco stood back up and grabbed his black cashmere scarf from the floor. Harry jumped up causing Draco to eye him hungrily and launched his fingers out to clasp the end of the scarf pulling it from Draco's hands._

"_Before you put your scarf on I want to touch it." _

"_What? Have you gone mad Potter?" Draco gave Harry a strange look._

"_No, it's just very 'you,' you get me?"_

"_Not exactly…"_

"_This black cashmere scarf and turtlenecks, and blazers its so very…Draco Malfoy. I like it."_

"_Keep it," Draco said shrugging._

_Harry froze. Did Draco really expect him to keep an article of his clothing? He couldn't be serious._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_If you don't want it-" Draco began but Harry stopped him._

"_No! I want it."_

"_Good, then…" a short awkward silence followed and Harry held the scarf to his nose before wrapping it around his neck making it the only clothes he was wearing. That and the love bites marking Harry's chest, made Malfoy take in a deep breath, the picture was just too erotic for words he took a step closer to the other boy with lust ridden eyes._

"_Malfoy," Harry said waveringly as he also took a step forward. "What's on your mind?"_

"_Oh nothing, I was just thinking, that maybe me cleaning up and getting dressed so quickly might just go in vain."_

_Harry smiled, "You thought right," he said before sweeping Draco's lips into a heated kiss._

xoxo

Draco knew he was being an insufferable prat, and that Astoria was at her wits end with him, but what exactly had she expected? When he came back to her at the wedding and demanded they leave she seemed put out. She was talking to a redhead, who was obviously another Weasley, the only one Draco had never seen before was Charlie, so he guessed that's who it had been. Astoria seemed a bit taken with him but Draco couldn't care less as he dragged her from the school faster than you could say Dragon Keeper. When they got back to the Manor he'd decided he didn't really want to speak and sent her the fuck home.

_**She's always so fucking nosy anyway, she's right, she is damn harder to do away with than Parkinson. Why won't she just leave me alone? Stop trying to fix this broken romance that is Harry Potter and I. It's useless.**_

Draco was back to acting like an arsehole, he was growing tired. Tired of this stupid game, he thought so much in the beginning that he was in charge and Potter found every way to shut him down imaginable. Draco hadn't even wanted a serious relationship. He was fine with just having part of Harry. It was physical, completely physical, but that wasn't enough for Harry, he fought for Draco to stay and talk after they buggered, wanted to know about Draco's day, did the most annoying yet adorable things and Draco couldn't help but fall, could he? How could you not fall for someone you spent so much time with, were so intimate with? Potter was chasing him at every turn, just waiting to hear those forbidden three words from Draco's mouth and Draco fought so hard to never say them. When Draco finally did, Harry ran away, no explanation, no reason, and Draco fell apart. When Harry came to free him from Azkaban his heart jumped, he thought that this must be it, they could be together, but no the coward just ignored him afterward, going on with his perfect little life. Not even bothering to comfort Draco for his father's death. Draco was beginning to wish he'd left him there to get the Dementor's Kiss. Draco was left wanting all of Harry, something the other man clearly wasn't willing to give.

Draco didn't know what to do anymore, he'd been forward, but played hard to get. Showed how upset he was when that didn't work. He even listened to his mother's advice and just came out with it. He bore his whole world for Harry to see. Not to mention the wedding had made him see everything in a different light. Pureblood weddings were so different, the bride and groom never looked at each other the way Granger and Weasley had, arranged weddings were far from overflowing with love. Draco wanted to look at someone that way when he said, 'I do.' He forgot about all the things that could have possibly been holding him back from Harry Potter and gave it his all. With the blessings of his mother he went in, heart on his sleeve hoping she was right. Hoping that his mother knew what she was talking about. He hoped that during the wedding would be the last time they had to make love in secret. He'd gotten his wish, but it wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

For the first time since he could remember, Draco cried over someone. He cried so hard in the Room of Requirement, because he had finally given all of himself, but it was too late. Potter's mind was made up, and no secret tryst during his mate's wedding was going to change that. Harry had rejected him for the last time. Malfoy's were never weak, and they never begged, and they certainly didn't cry over a lover, so Draco wouldn't be letting that happen again. Honestly, what would his father say? He'd be livid. His soulless body was probably twisting and turning, writhing in agony in Azkaban.

"Draco! Could you just tell me what happened?" Astoria screamed through his bedroom door, it had been three days.

Draco pulled the door open and came face to face with his best friend, his eyes cold and empty.

"God's Draco what did he do?" she continued her question, "You haven't looked this way since…"

"I'm fine Story, we simply fucked and then officially broke it off. It was mutual, no hard feelings, he's going to marry that redheaded bitch, and have a bunch of mangy ginger pups."

"And you?" she asked raising an eyebrow, knowing he couldn't possibly be okay with it, and that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"I'm going to get the fuck over it," he replied before shutting the door in her face.

xoxo

Ginny wasted no time in setting everyone to work. It was a week after the wedding, and the day after Hermione and Ron had returned from their honeymoon in the Bahamas, that she assigned everyone to a task. It appeared she had taken the liberty of designing invitations for her wedding during the week, and was hurrying everything along considering she wanted the wedding to happen in less than four months.

Now Harry was packing and addressing invitations, to a specialized list of people Ginny had given him, he was sitting across from Hermione who was doing the same thing reading off of another list on a piece of parchment that Ginny had given her.

"Honestly, don't know why she wants to do this so quickly," Hermione shook her head as she levitated another envelope unto the finished pile. 'Perhaps she felt Harry's unwillingness to marry her,' she thought.

Harry grunted in response. He was so angry with himself. He should have realized earlier what Ginny's full intentions were, she was so quick to grab attention for being with him. So, possessive and jealous. She was so happy when the press came around…

_Goodness she even did interviews for 'Witch_ _Weekly' and the Prophet! _Harry thought to himself as he moved to the next name on the list. _'She probably wants to write a book next_!'

He was just a name to her, and she wanted to be the Mrs.

He didn't even care that she had screwed another bloke, it wasn't like he wanted to do it anyway. He wasn't exactly innocent after all. All this time he thought he'd be hurting a girl who truly loved him if he left her for Draco, but he'd been seriously mistaken.

"Don't think I didn't see you," Hermione said her face stern and serious, "You really should be more careful, you're lucky the Weasley's are heavy drinkers."

"What?" Harry said looking up from the table.

"At our wedding," she said flatly, "You danced with him. Yes, it was short, and no one who wasn't looking for it would notice, but I'm Hermione," she gave a soft smile. "Besides you disappeared for nearly an hour…I can't say I'm not a little disappointed in you, Ginny came looking for you," she said finishing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Harry answered sheepishly, "The night before your big day, hadn't exactly been the best for me," he said as vaguely as possible, he really wasn't in the mood to complain about Ginny. "Draco has this way of making all of my worries go away."

_Besides the wedding made me all mushy and emotional._

"I know what you mean…" Hermione whispered. "That's how I feel about Ronald."

She bit her bottom lip, and ran her fingers through one of the curls on the front of her head.

"I think you should call off the wedding," she stated boldly.

"What?" Harry's eyes bulged.

"You obviously love him Harry, and I'm tired of watching you mope around all the time like a lost puppy," she took in a deep breath. "Just go with him," she said, "I'd take care of Ron and everyone else including Ginny, they'll learn to understand, because they love you."

Harry sighed, "It's not even about that anymore. I let him down so much, even after he gave up so much for me. I don't deserve him. Someone will appreciate him more than I possibly could. I hurt him so much on your wedding day 'Mione, I couldn't possibly go back and expect it to be fixed. He's far better off without me. Me and Ginny will get by, she's a close second," he swallowed bile, as he made the last statement.

"I don't think that's true, I think the thing that he's probably waiting most to hear right now is that you're sorry. And I highly doubt Ginny would appreciate being a close second, I think she'd rather you come out with the truth. There's no way she'd marry you knowing you truly didn't love her."

Harry scoffed.

Hermione creased her eyebrows, "You're being foolish about this, marriage is a big deal!" She was beginning to become desperate when he wouldn't listen to her.

"Look Hermione, I'm tired of talking about this, can we just stop?" There was a pregnant silence, that went on for several minutes as they continued packing invitations. "She didn't put Draco's name on the list…" Harry whispered to himself finally reaching the end of his.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, "He wasn't on mine either, but why would he be anyway, its natural he's omitted, its not like they're old chums or something. She'd have no reason to invite him."

_Spite would be a reason, _Harry thought to himself.

Hermione stared at her friend for several seconds. The time she spent paying more attention to Harry couldn't have been more trying, she'd never seen so many emotions pass through one person in such short periods of time. Something was seriously wrong with her friend and she needed to fix it.

'Something's gotta give,' she thought as she floated the last invitation to the finished pile.

xoxo

Astoria Greengrass wanted to curse Draco. No, she wanted to strangle him with her bare hands and feel the air leave his cold and lifeless body as he writhed beneath her and it was all because he was being so stupid.

"How did you expect to get him if you never fought for him?" she said to a barely listening Draco, "You just let him walk out of the room. Either he walks out the room, or you walk out of the room, and you both let each other. How can anything possibly get solved by you walking out of the room?"

He stood up and walked out of the room.

Or rather he walked into his bathroom and shut the door, but it was just as bad.

"Draco! Open the door!" she bellowed.

"For the last time Story!" he answered turning on the water, "I don't want him that poor ugly wench can have him."

Astoria sighed and turned around before plopping herself very roughly unto Draco's bed and freeing her feet from her five inch platforms stilettos.

"Who am I to scold him about giving up?" she sighed again. "I'm trying to help the love of my life, get with the love of his life, and the jerk just keeps proving more and more that he doesn't deserve him…" she turned to face his balcony.

Her eyes opened wide as she saw a snowy owl slowly approaching the Manor, she jumped up from the bed and ran to open the glass.

"Potter's owl!" she exclaimed.

xoxo

"_So what did you do all summer?"_

"_Think about you."_

"_Same here."_

xoxo

Harry shoved all of the clothing in his closet aside looking for the gray hanger at the back. He let out a soft sigh when the scarf came into view, he hadn't seen in in months but he needed it right now, the next three months were going to be tough and he didn't really know how he was going to survive his wedding. To anyone else it looked like a plain old cashmere scarf, but to him it represented so much more. If he couldn't keep Draco, he would always keep this scarf, and he would always have a part of him.

He grabbed it off the hanger and held it close to him.

"I'm sorry Draco," he whispered softly.

xoxo

"It's Potter's owl!" Astoria knocked on the bathroom door, "She won't let me have the letter, she keeps pecking me if I try to grab it! I bet he's apologizing. Come out here and get it.!"

Draco opened the door to the bathroom and caught sight of Hedwig standing on the gate of his balcony, "You weren't joking," he said looking to Astoria with astonishment.

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

Draco bounded towards the owl, and gently removed the envelope from the owl's leg. Hedwig nicked at his hand affectionately before flying off without waiting for a reply.

"I'm too afraid to open it," Draco said eying the elegant parchment nervously.

"It's really pretty," Astoria commented, "He's probably really begging for forgiveness now."

Draco undid the wax seal and slipped the paper from the envelope, it was elegant and silver, and as he opened it up his heart filled with dread. It showed all over his face.

"What is it?" Astoria asked concerned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco whispered. "Potter's invited me to his wedding."

"He didn't," she slowly shook her head.

Draco said nothing and handed her the envelope and everything in it. Into her hand fell a pretty silver parchment, two wedding tickets, and two tickets for their table numbers.

She looked up at Draco solemnly.

"He did," she whispered as she plopped herself back against the bed again.

xoxo

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews to the last chapter! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry I made so many of you sad! I was very sad writing it as well. Harry is being so stupid isn't he? I'm sure he'll see the error of his ways, if not I'll beat him up! The ending is almost here. Let's hope its a happy one, yeah?

I'm so excited this story broke 50 reviews, you guys really do rock my socks! thank you so very much from the bottom of my heart!


End file.
